The soul of Amicitia
by PigmentDust
Summary: Discord don't want to attent to Celestias "Little Reformation Game" Long enough he had lured for a chance to take revenge for something that happend long ago. Causing a huge mess in Equestria and able to steal the elements a second time, the mane six have to conquer some creatures older than their beloved kingdom itself.
1. Never say ever - I told you!

**The soul of Amicitia**

**Never say ever - I told you!**

In hurry the others leave the cottage. The pure sight of the draconequus get some of them in rage and they felt that they would simply mess up with Fluttershy's tactic. Twilight turned around when she was about to leave the cottage.

"If anything happens just call for help. We'll wait outside. "

Fluttershy smiled nervously looking back to her forced guest. He tried to kick Angel from the couch the very moment. When he realized Fluttershy was glaring at him, he innocently smiled and leaved the bunny alone.

"I think I will be okay...", said the pegasus and followed Twilight to the door. She looked at Fluttershy seriously with a little fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure this will be okay for you?", she asked again, hesitating to leave.

Fluttershy sighed: "Yes. I'll be alright. Promised! I can't start on a base I clearly show him no trust. That wouldn't work out well."

"You know who we are talking about.", Twilight sighed looking warning at the creature behind Fluttershy.

"Well.. ah.. yes. So please trust me with this okay."

"Well alright. We will be right outside. If everything goes wrong just call."

"Sure."

"Oh I don't think this is a good idea.", Twilight whispered. Fluttershy grinned nervous at her. The purple unicorn sighed and went of to the bridge where the others waiting.

She shut the door and turned around. Discord had vanished from the couch. Nervously Fluttershy looked around. Only seconds ago he had a fought with Angel. How could he...

"Discord?", she whispered. A shriek escaped her mouth, when he, as a smaller version of himself, teleported on her back. He snickered and patting her mane. "Awww finally these boring mares are gone...", he said satisfied and searches for a relaxing position on Fluttershy. The pony narrowed him as good as she could.

"Discord. Excuse me please! But I would prefer if you don't use my back as a seat!", she said angry.

"So?"

He teleported away only to appear on her head. "Is this more comfortable for you?", he snickered. Fluttershy stomped with her hooves.

"No!", she cried.

"Fine", he laughed scoffing and teleported in his full size in front of her. Fluttershy's mouth dropped when she saw a small golden necklace with a crystal butterfly between his claws. She touched immediately her neck. It was really gone!

"But how? Celestia put a spell on it!", she scolded him.

"Maybe she protected it against my magic... But that doesn't protect it from simply taking it."

"Give it back!" Fluttershy cried and tried to catch him. But Discord was way faster then her. He jumped aside and looked down to her from the ceiling.

"If you excuse me my dear. I have to do more important things than attend to Celestia's dull reformation game."

Fluttershy tried another tackle. But he vanished seconds before she gets to him. Her head crashed against the ceiling and she tumbled down to the ground. She shook her head trying to get rid of the pain, then ran to the door.

"Girls! Discord! He...", she screamed, choking on her own words, when she suddenly felt warm sand under her hooves. Blue water rushed in front of her. Visibly to the end of the horizon and further.

"Oh dear...", she whispered.

Discord was still cackling, when he appeared at his destination. He would had love to see the face of the yellow mare right now. But he had to concentrate on more important things. He couldn't wait any longer and just put all his hope in his backup plan from a thousand years ago. It wouldn't happen anymore. When he didn't take action now this filthy ponies would take advantage of that and imprison him again. He shivered, as he remembered the cold stone. He was not willing to be all swoshy woushy and fulfill every wish of that god damn princesses. That maybe was even worse than just have to listen to her.

He grunt and his smile turned for seconds in a frown. What was she thinking? Seriously! He would never forgive her or obey anyone than himself. Angry he looked at the element between his paws. "Kindness...", he mumbled and his eyes glow from frustration. Under his feet he felt warm air drifting up from a volcano. He looked in disgust down at the necklaces and then open his paw. The golden jewelery felt down and drowned immediately surrounded by flames in the lava. He bared his teeth, when he saw not even one bubble of melted gold appeared on the necklaces. This darn Element wouldn't break by the cause of natural heat. But what ever, he thought, any pony that tried to get it back out of that pod would burn better for sure.

He was almost about to leave when he heard a creaking voice behind him. "Hey Gramps! What ya thinking who's territory this is?!" Discords ears erect and follow the teenage voice. He looked behind. The draconequus snorted in disgust. Three young dragons stands at the edge of the volcano. His eyebrows turned down in anger. He flew to the boys and check them out. They were boring, small and had that arrogant look of beatniks. Really _dump_ beatniks and no menace for Discord. He almost smiled. But he was to annoyed. How did this little brat call him again? Gramps?

"What did you just say?", Discord asked slyly. He flew nearer to the boys. His muzzle only inches away from the nostrils of the young red one with the big mouth. He even dared to bravely narrowed Discord's fiery eyes. The chaps of the Lord of chaos wiggled slightly in anger.

"This is our realm you botchy gramps! Leave immediately and don't come back or you'll regret it!", hissed the red one of the boys. Discord let out a silent growl. They boys couldn't hear it very well. But the one with the most intelligent eyes flinched in fear. He just had to look at the eyes of the old thing in front of him. He knew in an instant that it was a bad idea to mess with him.

"Grable... I... I think we should leave...", said the albino dragon. He stumbled backwards. "And... And maybe you should apologize..."

The red dragon looked puzzled at his with fear trembling friend. "What are you talking about? You won't be a chicken, won't ya? He may is older then us. But look at his fragile body. He never stands a chance against the three of us!", Garble snorted confident. "This is OUR territory! We can not surrender it to the first pathetic dragon who tries to steal it from us!"

Discord smiled at the withe dragon who flinched again. His narrowing eyes met shortly with the purple ones on the right side of the red one. The purple dragon gulped and took as well a step back. "Grable...", he whispered. "Maybe..."

"I would regret it?", Discord interrupted him with amusement. "Is that so?"

The first time the eyes of Garble show some unease, when he heard the lurking tone in Discords voice.

"Do you even have the slightest idea whom you actually offended?"

Discord smirked, when Grumble lose a little bit of his confidence. And began to laugh hard, when the little dragon did step forward with a pathetic little growl.

"Owwwww? Oww do it again!", Discord laughed and snapped with his eagle claw. The second time Garble tried to growl in dominance a little, miserable mewl came out of his throat. Upset he hold his claws against his mouth. "So puffy fluffy!", said Discord.

"Oh fuck!", said the withe one, when the ears of Garble turned into fuzzy cat ears and his body shrink with the blink of an eye to a little kitten. Discord garbed it and held the now small and brittle body centimeters over the fire. Garble mewed in terror not able to say anything. "Maybe I have a little breakfast?", Discord offered with snide. The two other dragons flew, when he threw a look at them. "What friends they are, huh?", Discord snickered. The kitten mewed helpless, crawled with all its power into Discords lion paw. Discord laugh manically and throws Garble down the slope of the volcano. Grable hit hard the ground. He tried to get up, tumble a little bit and finally got the chance to get on his feet again. The kitten run as fast as it could away. The draconequus laughed cheerfully and floating on his back. "Well lets hope none of his so called friends get hungry." He looked pleasant down at the lava and vanished into thin air.

Fluttered with fear

"Oh dear...", Fluttershy mumbled. Hear head hit again an invisible wall. She sighed and touch the air in front of her. Angel rolled his eyes at her back. "I am sorry Angle. But I couldn't find any way out.", she sighed exhausted. The island was already a few kilometers behind her. She could see it barely at the horizon. She didn't know, how long she already searched for an escape. But she was exhausted. She didn't recognize the fin behind her. Angel pulled at her ear, squeaking thrilled. It was to late, when she realized the fear in the squeaking of her friend. Out of nowhere the big slickly body tossed out of the water. The mare shrieked in mortal fear, when she saw the sharp teeth of a shark surrounding her body. She closed her eyes. Knowing this was the end she tensed her whole body, prepared for the pain caused by the sharp fangs of the animal.

The pain never came. She screamed again, when she fell out of the air and landed in the ice cold, salty water. Her wings dragged her down and she wasn't a very good swimmer at all. Helpless she paddled, try to find a focus and regain orientation. She barely heard the help seeking squeak of the rabbit and suddenly she could grab a furry trunk. She almost let go, when she realized it shaking with an evil laughter. Fluttershy's eyes opened wide.

In terror she looked in the yellow and red eyes of the draconequus who grinned at her in pleasure.

"Oh you should have seen your face!", he whooped in joy. "Wait – you can!"

The pegasus shook her head, when she saw an image of her own face fallen apart in agony, appear in her head. Helpless she tried to get hold at the slippery body of the creature. He helped her out and lay her on his belly. She squeaked, when she saw Angel almost drowning and garbed him with her mouth, gently placing him on the body of the draconequus as well.

Discord bared his teeth a little bit. He didn't like the little white thing at all and considered to drown it in an instant. But the mare caught his thoughts, when she railed against him: "You almost scared me to death! That wasn't funny at all!"

He blinked at her and twist a little bit his head to the side. "It was. Seriously. Very funny indeed!", he insisted grinning and her mischievous. Fluttershy snorted and tried to open her wings. Unhappy she flapped them but it wouldn't work out very well.

"My wings are soaking wet! How I am supposed to fly back to the island?! I am a very bad swimmer and...", she chocked her words, when she saw the bored face of Discord. He studied carefully his claws and acted surprised, when she focused him again. "Aw come one. Since when are you Watershy?", he punned. The mare just gave him a glare. He snickered. "You shouldn't have went of the island in the first place! I think it is a very beautiful place for a time out!"

Fluttershy looked away. She crunched her teeth and try to think of a way out of it.

"Time out?!", she jelled eventually. "Time out?! You abduct me! You hold me prison! And you stole the Element of Kindness! Are you nuts?!"

Discord shrug his shoulders and looked innocent at her. Just smiling. "Don't you like the water?", he asked superior.

"What have you even done with the element?!", Fluttershy screamed.

"Oh that?", Discord asked and pretend to think about it. "Throw it in a volcano..."

"You did WHAT?!", Fluttershy was about to faint. She hold her head. How in all of Equestria should she explain that to Twilight?

Discord paddled back in the direction of the island in the meantime.

"You aren't deaf, aren't you?", Discord laughed. "May I prefer not to be turned into stone?"

Fluttershy tried to hold her balance on the serpent body. She didn't know what to say. She was just afraid. At the moment he didn't seem to hurt her. She could only hope it would stay that way. Discord seemed bored. He checked out how far they were away from the island. He frowned. A second later Fluttershy screamed again. They were about 20 meters in the sky on the top of an icy slide. Discord didn't wait for her to calm down and slid the whole way down to the beach. Fluttershy clanged Angel and closed her eyes when they slide into a looping. She heard a gleeful scream of Discord. After another second she flew through the air and landed with the face first in the sand. She spited in disgust and rolled herself on the side. Angel hurried away to her cottage.

She heard Discord clapping with his hands. Then she thrilled, when she felt his breath at her neck.

"Fine you're still alive. It would be a shame if the fun was so short with you", he snickered. Fluttershy pressed her eyelids together and tried to play unconscious. Maybe he would go away then. On the other hand. If he stayed here, he couldn't do any harm in Equestria. And after all Celestia had entrusted her to reform the Lord of Chaos. She couldn't let her down! She couldn't let any of her friends down.

She shivered, when he picked her up like a little doll. Her eyes opened and saw a big grin. "Wasn't that fun?" She tried to nod but it somewhere got lost in her trembling. He seemed to enjoy her fear.

"Oh yeah...", Fluttershy tried to rescue the situation.

The draconequus just smiled devious. "You're a bad liar." She took a heavy breath and tried to calm down. He set her back onto the ground.

"Listen.", he said. "I have to do something more important then teasing you, though it is quite fun. I would suggest you stay here. Have a little vacation. What do you say?"

"Vacation?", she asked doubtful. But then she remembered she wanted him to be distracted. As he tried to snap and teleported away she garbed his paw. Puzzled he looked down at the shivering mare. "Pardon me?", he asked.

"Well.", she gulped. "I... ahm..."

"Hurry up or should I turn you into a snail to met up with your speed of talking?!", he hissed. He hadn't time for the games of a little pony.

"What... what vacation would be good without an enjoyable companion?", Fluttershy stumbled. A little laugh escaped Discord's mouth. He bow over Fluttershy causes her to duck away. But he didn't stop until her body lied flat on the ground. He circled her and run his claws along her throat. "You are really a terrible liar. What about your little hare? Is his companionship not enough for you? Or are you afraid of starving to death? There wouldn't be any fun in that if I couldn't watch it! After all it would take to long to keeps me interested.", he said with a clear tone of menace in his voice.

Fluttershy gulped silently and try to give him a impassioned look. She was never good at getting the attention of somepony on purpose, but she had to try and buy the others some time. And no other idea ran into her mind then play with his pride.

"What... is he compared to you...? Not a very talkative and... well um... intellectual and funny... interlocutor?" She squeaked when he came closer. His muzzle touched her throat and he bit it gently. Like a pack leader that shows a lower member it's place in the hierarchy.

"I don't think so pipsqueak. You are a terrible flirter as well.", he whispered, staring deep in her eyes and hissed with his serpent tongue, almost touched Fluttershy's muzzle. Fluttershy's eyes filled with fear and she crawled away from him. He snickered, petting her mane. "You are easy to scare. Maybe I will have a little fun with you later. After I get rid of the real threads. You just stay here and be a good girl..."

Fluttershy's heart pounced in terror. She just looked at the withe flash, when the draconequus vanished. She crouched herself shivering, hoping he wont come back at all. But she was not so sure about this. On the second thought. The thing she feared most was that he did anything horrible to her friends.


	2. The first string got pulled

**The first string got pulled**

The purple unicorn looked down in the big dirty hole where Fluttershy's cottage normally stands. She thought in horror, what the creature maybe have done to her. Anyway the princesses where informed and on their way here. There must be a possibility to find Fluttershy. No detection spell had worked so far. Wherever she was Discords just blocked any stranger's magic out.

Twilight screamed surprised when suddenly a brown long body appeared in front of her. Causing the mare to jump backwards. She haven't to hear the evil laughter to know who it was.

"Discord!", Twilight and her friends shouted.

"Hello there. We will have some fun together, wont we?", he howled. Rainbow Dash flew straight to his face and growl at him: "What have you done to Fluttershy?!"

Without hesitation Discord laughed narrowing Rainbow's eyes.

"Let's just say, the element of kindness is of no longer concern."

The ponies around him gasped. He was sure that they imagine things of horror he would have needed more time to come up with. Brains could be very chaotic and useful partners when it comes to place a seed of fear in one's mind. Normally one little sentence was enough. When he watched at the faces of the ponies in front of him this one was really effective.

"I'll tear you apart, when you've hurt her!" , Rainbow shouted and tried to body-slam the draconequus. He separated his head from his neck, causing the blue pegasus crashed into the tree behind him. The laughter of the creature stopped in anger when he heard a well known voice above him. "DISCORD! This time you went to far!"

The draconequus grunted and looked in the sky. A beautiful white alicorn with a floating pastel, rainbow colored mane and her stunning dark blue sister with a mane shimmering like a star filled sky flew in his direction. The spirit of the five smaller ponies brightened up the very moment they heard the voices of their royal leaders.

"Ow Celestia. Have you run out of sayings already? I heard that one several times out of your mouth!", he scoffed. The two mares landed in front of him. Her eyes filled with disgust. "Ow and Princess Luna gives me the honor as well. Long time no see, eeh? How's the air at the moon this season?"

The dark pony growled angry: "Hold thy tougue thou abomination of nature!"

Celestia didn't wait for an answer and take over the conversation: "How could you dare to abuse my kindness to give you a second chance?! And furthermore how could you do any harm to the young mare I intrusted with you?! I will not forgive you if you done any harm on one of my beloved ponies!"

"If this wimp was so important for you why didn't you do you're duties yourself in the first place? Ow, my little magic less underling? Would you be so kind to take care of that evil, big archenemy of mine? I am sure you will be successful with that! He used to be so cooperative when he was a immobile statue and such a good listener! I am sure he wont take the chance to mess up with us and take revenge!", Discord gagged pretty good faking Celestia's voice in the end.

"What have you done to her?!" , Celestia hissed between her teeth.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could be creative for once in your lifetime? But I give you a little hint. Her screams sounded delightful! So I would have preferred yours."

"Enough!" Celestia screamed and stamped as hard as she could her hooves on the ground.

"May I should add, that the skin of her throat was so soft and vulnerable. Her flesh smelled as delicious as a cold chocolate milkshake with vanilla wiped cream and a cherry on the top", Discord teased and watched amused the pain, anger and fear in the faces of the ponies. The smaller ones had tears in their eyes. That was almost to easy!

He bite his tongue, when the horns of Celestia, Luna and Twilight began to glow as well as the elements. "You can't turn me to stone without Fluttershy.", he thought. Watching the giant sphere of pure magic, which appeared over the princesses. "But kill will do...", he whispered. Maybe he had have poked his head to deep into this hornet nest...

The sphere shoot in the direction of the draconequus. He screamed in agonie. His silhouette melted with the bright flash of energy which steals the vision of all of them for a few seconds. "That was awesome!", Pinky jubilated.

"We showed him!", Rainbow added and looked at the out of exhaustion shivering Twilight Sparkle.

"A won't be sure for that!", Applejack gasped. When the dusty clouds vanished int the air. They revealed Discord, his talons crawled tight in the ground and his body formed like an U trembling over a big gab. It was burned by the pure power of the magic, some smoke still floating up from the ashed earth. Discord huffed: "Woha that was a close one! Do you want to kill me?!"

Pinky snorted: "Gahaga he looks like a Croquet Goal!"

Luna spitted in anger: "Darn we missed! "

She narrowed the serpent body of Discord ready for another powerful attack. The draconequus stand up and tried to clean his ash covered fur. "I think its my turn now..." ,he spited and snipped.

The alicorns shrieked, when a cold, gluey substance hit their heads and shimmered golden in the sun. "Ueeew sirup?!", Celestia coughed and tasted the kind of bittersweet and sour substance. "That's nauseously but it will serve any purpose for thou!" Luna snarled. The draconequus shook his head. "I am not finished jet. And for the note. It is bee balm.", he said, snipping again.

A terror scream caught the attention of the ponies. Some of the villagers of Ponyville had hide outside to look what was happening, when they got caught by Discord's spell. Their bodies grew round and fuzzy. Antenna grew out of their heads and bee like wings appeared on their back or the feathers of the pegasoi wings melted into the thin transparent membrane. Without hesitation they flew in the direction of the princesses. "Oh no! We mustn't hurt them!", Celestia cried.

"But they'll harm us!", Luna echoed. Discord chuckled and walked in Twilight's direction with ease. She still tries to recover from the blast of magic witch had leaved her body. She was an easy victim now.

"We won't let that happen!", Applejack screamed. She looked at Rainbow who herded the bees away from the princesses and formed them to a ball of rage and confusion. The Southern pony threw a lasso after the swarm and drag it to the ground. Discord was distracted. He didn't see Rarity was sneaking up to the glued princesses and freed them with a makeover spell. So he didn't see it coming, when the princesses attacked him with another spell.

The flare of magic hit the creature into the spine and it screamed in pain. Luna and Celestia cheered when he crashed into a window of someponies cottage. Glass and wood splattered trough the air and feel to the ground. Meanwhile Twilight tumbled to her friends and tried to break the spell upon the bee ponies.

Luna and Celestia observed stressed the draconequus. The pony which lived in the cottage hold himself at his selling lamp. Maybe he could sneak away without getting hurt? The draconequus had destroyed a table with his weight. Cups, cookies and tee were spread over the floor, leave chaos and destruction at the living room of Thunderlane. Discord moaned in pain and tried to get his orientation back. What the hell was going on? His back felt like it would fall apart. The last time he remembered Luna and Celestia where that brutal was when they tried to fight him before they get hold of the elements. He almost face palmed - oh yeah right that was the case now as well. Now than... he wont hold back either anymore, too.

Twilight let out a joyful tone, when one of the bees turned back to Bonbon due to her magic. But the joy only hold a few seconds - as well as the recovery spell. The bees took the chance to escape when the rope began to loosen. They imminently attack furious the ponies surrounding them.

When she heard the anxious screams, Celestia looked back alarmed about the ponies. "So you wanna play tough...", Discord mumbled, now sitting at the remaining parts of the table and hold his head. Luna didn't let him a second out sight. She could not forget that he had have hurt a pony or even worse killed it. He would feel the pain of a nightmare and that would be just the beginning.

The creature didn't wait for a second attack of the sisters. One more shot and he would be a goner for sure. Faster then a blink oft an eye he tackled the two royal ponies away with a giant flyswatter. The mares flew towards Twilight's library and crashed into several sticky strings, before they hit the trunk. Luna tries do gasp as she recognized that the strings drained her magic. But the tape had slung around her muzzles makes her even incapable of taking a breath. She struggled in fear, watched her sister hanged up side down as helpless as her own.

Spike's ears erected. The little dragon lied in bed and had not finished his after lunch nap at all. Something had hit the tree and woke him up. He stretched himself and yawed. Tired he walked to the window and flinched when he saw Rainbow hunting some gigantic bees through Ponyville. "What the hay?", he mumbled. When he recognized Discord in front of the tree he hide himself behind the wall. Were that Celestia and Luna hanging bound up from a branch outside of his home? He cleaned his throat. He have to do something! Silently he crawled to the table where Twilight's writing stuff laid and wrote a quick note to inform princess Cadance. He quickly send the letter away in his used manner. Then he searched for a window near the branch from which the two princesses were hanging.

Celestia grunted watching Discord humbling towards them. The paper drain her energy and makes her unable to cast a spell. This was a new trick of him. She tried to bite him, when he stroked her chin.

"What d' ya think about my new improved fly stripes? Get rid of flies and nasty magic as well." He said with pain in his eyes. Celestia's wasn't sure what she should think about it. He seems almost about waiting for a specific reaction of her. At the same time his expression made clear he didn't think it would come. Luna fixed her gaze at him and tries to breath again. Her vision already got blurry.

"Hey big meanie mean pants!", screamed somepony behind Discord. When he turned around a cream tart crashed right into his face without warnings. The draconequus grunted, wiped of the cream and got hit by another one at his belly. "Excuse me?! I'm trying to have a conversation here!", he snorted and focused Pinky Pie. The pink pony was about to trow another pie. Discord teleported in front of her and the pie just stopped at his belly again. Pinkie gave him a deadly look. "You! How could you do anything to Fluttershy?! She is so sensitive..."

Discord interrupted annoyed her tirade of hate and put his talon on her lips. "Pinky Pie, am I correct? Didn't you like my chocolate rain?", he asked.

"Yeah! But that's not the matter right now!", she screamed back. Discord turned around while snipping. A giant glass bottle suddenly surrounded Pinky and began to fill itself with chocolate milk.

"That should be more chocolate milk than she could drink in her whole life...", Discord mumbled. "Where was I?" He was about to clean his feathers, when he heard a big slurp behind him.

His eyes opened wide, when he saw Pinky happily licking her lips and looking at him with bright eyes. "Uuuw that was tasty! Can I have more?", she giggled. The draconequus looked confused at the tiny pony inside of the bottle. Her coat and mane were brown, soaked with chocolate. She would have probably drown. Any pony would have drown! And jet Pinky was sitting in front of him and sucking the brown fluid out of her coat smiling at him. "Seriously! What are you?!" He jangled "Did an one night stand with one of your ancestors slipped my mind?!"

"Twilight, do something already!", Rarity cried. Her lung hurt from all the running and she was about to collapse. Although Rainbow could distract the bees from getting them hurt, it would be only a matter of time, that anypony of them run out of breath. She really didn't look forward being penetrated by a giant bee sting.

"Let me think!", she purple unicorn huffed. When they passed the place where Celestia and Luna got drowned by the sirup it hit her. "Rainbow! Bee balm at Discord!" She screamed exhausted.

"Got it!", she blue mare answered. She flew in full speed to the rest of the balm and captured it with a lonesome bucked, she spotted on the ground. Furious she tackled one of the bees. The insects followed her immediately.

Luna coughed weak. She was about to faint. Helpless she tried to got lose but is was impossible. Closing her eyes she accepted her faith. Discord recognized her struggle. When he saw that the mare has no possibility to breath he sighed and loosen the stripes around her muzzle. Killing was not his intention. What fun would it be to have eternal chaos but no one who complaints about it? Luna took a deep revealed breath. Confused she looked at the draconequus eyes. Did she just saw pity in them. He turned hastily away. That couldn't be she won't accept that this creature had any sympathy for anypony but himself, especially not her. Not after how what happened centuries ago. Not after how he had abused her sisters kindness right now!

"So you aren't so mean at all! Fluttershy is still alive! You didn't kill her either, did you?!", Pinky blurted out when she saw the mercy of Discord. There was now way he could have hurt or killed her, when he couldn't even let somepony die under his eyes. "So you can be a big softy, if you want to!" That was enough, how could she even dare to say that? The draconequus looked angry at her and kicked the bottle away.

"This is none of your business!", he scoffed. Seconds later Rainbow threw the bucked at his head. Discord shook it off by scolding: "Darn it! Stop Throwing things at me!"

"Have fun!", Rainbow just laughed and flew away. He tasted the unknown liquid and sighed when he heard bees surrounding him.

"That's cheep. ..", he mumbled and snipped. All bees around him turned back to their former self. "Boo.", Discord let out. Everypony flew as fast as they could. Except for one pegasus with a gray coat and a yellow mane. Her eyes look in different directions. But it was still recognizable that she was confused about the creature in front of her and rather interested then scared.

"Oh for Celestia's sake that didn't turn out like it should!", Applejack swore. She and Rarity tried to catch the bottle that captured the now dizzy Pinky.

"But his face was priceless!",Rainbow laughed catching up with them.

"At least they turned back to normal!", Rarity answered her friends. She looked after Twilight. The unicorn sneaked up to her house, when she had gotten aware of Spike crawling between the leaves and branches, tried to get to the branch of the princesses, she saw her chance to help them coming.

Rainbow stopped the rolling bottle with her back hooves. "Th...thank yououou...", Pinky stuttered trying to stop her vision of continuing running in circles. Rainbow kicked against the glass but it not even got scratch. Darn she thought. Pinky tried to shove herself though the open bottleneck. Her blue friend grabbed her hooves and began to pull. If she got in she must get out, Rainbow practical thought.

"I said boo.", Discord hissed. Ditzy gave him an unsure smile and rushed out of the scene. The draconequus grunted. Finally. No more interruptions. He smiled at Celestia and stroke her mane. Her beautiful rose eyes look at him filled with hatred. He almost sighted. So she was the former holder of the element of kindness... The only expressions he know of her face when she looked at him were sorrow, fear, anger, disgust and misunderstanding. Although she knew where he came from, where she and her sister came from. Celestia eyes closed and her face frown. Clearly she prepared for her up coming death. Discord sighed deep inside his soul. He had given up centuries ago to see something other in the eyes of any pony, but it still kinda hurts. He washed away his bad thoughts and pierced her with his eyes. An evil laughter escaped his throat and he gently stroked the head of the demigoddess. "What do you think about sharing an experience Celestia? Isn't that a good thing between old friends?", he asked silently. Again anger and hate flow trough her eyes. How could he even dare to use the word friends after what he have done! He sighted silently and snipped.

Twilight has reached by that time Luna and twinkled at her. "Spike and I gonna help you.", she whispered. The baby dragon gave her a thumb up from the branch and began to jawed at the fly stripe.

Suddenly Celestia appeared free at the side of Discord. Everyone stared puzzled at her. But she didn't hesitate a second, turned around and throw up her front legs ready to attack him. "You will regret that!", she yelled.

"Oh that's a better pose.", Discord snickered and patted her on the flank. A strange rose material floating from his paw all over Celestia's body.

The moment Celestia turned around with an angry glaze snorting at Discord her body froze in its movement and take the consistence of a pure rose diamond.

"That's your color definitely!", Discord bursted in triumph.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!"


	3. Fighting back

**Fighting back**

Discords laughed and knocked against her head. A bright tone was everything he get as a reaction. Celestia's body seemed dead as stone. "I tell you the bright side of this.", Discord snickered, winding his body around the living statue made of crystal. "The part in which you still be aware of your surroundings by seeing, hearing and feeling them, is the worst! But don't be afraid. You will be nuts soon and everything will be pretty and fine for you. I ensure that! Oh and don't you think your coat looks magnificent? I catch that style up at Crystal Empire! It's a whole lot better then that boring plane old stone prison, isn't it? And you sure recognized boring is not my cup of tee!" He joked and threw a tee can at Thunderlane's cottage which exploded. The gray stallion leaved in shock his hiding place and searched for another.

"You'll pay for that!", Rainbow sped up to attack the draconequus with all her strength. He wont let get him away with that. How could he insult the princess so cruel?! Rainbow laughed sure that she'll get him, when he just stared in surprise at her. But her hooves only touched dust, when she reached his neck. "Oh shit", she swore. That didn't work according to the plan. The pegasus crashed through Discord. Latter shake his head and snipped with the fingers. That the pegasus would never learn that it didn't work when she screams so loud before she attacks.

"Oh no I forgot he could do THAT!", Rainbow cried, when she didn't felt her wings anymore and crashed out of control in an apple cart. She almost fainted.

Discord sighed bored. He looked at Luna and said: "Do you think opal would be suit you?" He snorted when he eventually got aware of Spike who was about to loosen the last string that holds Luna. Spike squeaked when he saw the angry gaze of the draconequus.

"Don't dare too interfere you little gargl..." a rope slung around Discord's neck and he felt the strength of Applejack dragging him backwards. The mare smiled when it actually worked to let her opponent struggle. She dragged him down to his knees. Seconds later Discord saw Rarity above him "Not if I can prevent it you horrible creature", she said in her almost snobby tone. She won't let him hurt anymore ponies.

"And what will you do without your horn little Rarity?", he hissed. The beautiful unicorn answer the vanish of her horn with a dark look.

"I'll show you!", she hissed back.

He must had gotten overran by a train. Rarity hit his skull with a strong kick off her left back hoof. The draconequus tumbled back in pain. Applejack dragged stronger, when Rarity did the next hit, their enemy felt howling to the ground and gasp. The two friends didn't waste time with cheering. They do their best to keep Discord distracted. Rainbow looked desperate in their direction. But Pinky still was trapped in that bottle. The pink pony struggled to get her head out of the bottleneck. She looks really desperate already. Rainbow shook her dizziness of and walked to the bottle. She sighed. How she hated it to walk. Twilight and Spike took their chance and dragged Luna to the statue of Celestia. The young unicorn cast her teleportation spell. The last thing she heard was an angry scream.

The four arrived the central in relive. That was close. Exhausted Twilight collapsed at the ground. She was still scared to her bones. She knew that Discord was powerful but she never would had thought he was able to imprison one in – a mineral? She was even to shocked to cry. What had she done? How could she let that happened? Celestia trusted her. Somebody stroked her mane gently. She looked up, desperate. Through blurry eyes she saw princess Candace. When did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Crystal Empire? Twilight fall against her legs and began to cry. "Thank Celestia you are already here!", Spike hugged the confused princess of the northern Kingdom.

"What happened? Is that Celestia? Why?", she mumbled in distraction. Luna just nodded. Spike went to her and helped her to lose the stripes. She made a frown, every time a stripes got lose and ripped out some of her coat.

"Spike send me a message that Discord is on rampage... I am so glad that Celestia had asked me to stay in Canterlot during Discord's release. She must have been afraid of this situation. I am so relived that I was near by when I got your letter Spike. I wouldn't be able to teleport here, if I where still in the Crystal Empire. The guards are informed as well but still on their way. Explain me what is about this statue?!", she stuttered. Cadance was clearly disturbed. She didn't know what to do or what to say when Discord had gone crazy. She still had nightmares from her intense reaction against Sombra. What if she... Luna looked calming on her.

"It's princess Celestia.", Twilight cried. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let Fluttershy alone!"

"We have to object. We all done mistakes. My sister shouldn't gave thy that chance in the first place. But she sees in every creature something good even in this monster! We won't hold back the next time we encounter thy!", Luna growled. Candace looked unsure at her. Did she really meant that? Perhaps, sometimes there where no other way. She sighed and looked at Twilight with worry. She hugged her and tried to calm her down a little bit. "We hate to admit if. But maybe we should retreat. We don't acknowledge how but thy seems stronger then the last time we fought thy. Twilight is about to collapse and our sister is turned into a statue! We are as well drained from that blasted fly stripe!"

"But what about my friends? I can't let them down! I already lost one! You can't let me abandon the others!", Twilight cried. She had done all wrong, what could go wrong. She sniffed shivering out of exhaustion.

Candace looked in sorrow at her sister on law. "And you are my friend!', she said. Twilight looked away. Luna came closer to the pink princess and have her a hug. "Thou have to understand thy." Cadance looked at Twilight fearsome of losing a dear friend. But when she watched in Twilight eyes she knew that the unicorn could never forgive herself when she went now. Slowly she nodded at her. She knee down and gave her a hug. "Please take care for yourself my dear.", she whispered. "I will.", Twilight answered silently.

"Twilight, thou should give us your element. Discord already stolen one we can't afford get thy hold off the others! Princess Candace and we will try to find a way to recover our sister. We are entrust thou to distract that monster from doing harm as long as possible.", Luna said. The dark blue mare looked at her with concern. "There is one being that might be able to help us. Go to the Everfree Forest to the castle of the two sisters. Eventually thou will find a tree hiding between the cliff surrounding the castle. It was the original bearer of the elements. Maybe thou find a solution there." She was not sure if it was a good idea. She was not as trustful as Celestia to the six mares. After all they were so young. But they captured Discord already one time. Why not a second? The ponies where tougher then they look. Furthermore he highest priority was to recover Celestia. She have to believe that the girls will find a way. No she must believe in them, if she would be able to concentrate in bringing Celestia back and hold the balance of day and night in Equestria as long as she could. Without her magic kingdom may fell apart eventually.

Twilight looked at her with concern. Although she was unsure. Why she didn't ever heard of that tree before? She have to read all of the books in Canterlot already! Twilight nodded. "I'll so my best to assist you and take Discord down!", she whispered. She trampled inside a little bit, though she didn't know how she should achieve that goal jet. But she wouldn't let her friends, nor her family nor all of Equestria down. She had to make up for her faults.

"Please stay alive… I don't know what I could say to Shining Armor, when something happens to you!" with a last worried look the princesses vanished in a bright light. Leave a feared and unconfined Twilight behind.

Rarity place another kick and she heard a satisfied crack. That was a rip. She almost smiled, who was now a little helpless damsel? A blood thirsty glace of Discord let her hesitate at the next hit. The draconequus had enough. He growled angrily and bare his teeth.

"All right! playtime is over!", shouted. He dragged jerkily at the rope Applejack was holding. The mare tried to let go when she recognized that the creature lifted her hooves from the ground. But it was to late. A part of it had already slung magically around her body and she got swung at Rarity with the speed of a morning star. Both of them rolled away, smashing several times hard on the ground. Rarity moaned in pain and knocked out. Applejack tried to stands up. But she was strapped with the white pony. Discord was quick by their side and took the elements of their necks. "Hey you! These are ours!", Applejack grunted.

"You mean were." he answered. Rainbow dashed in his direction and tackled him in the side. Hitting again the already hurt rip. Pinky looked a little helpless out of the bottle. Rainbow had tried to pull her out but let go after she saw what had happen to Applejack and Rarity. Now the pink pony stuck in the bottle neck unable to move in our out. Discord gabbed one of Rainbow's hooves hastily caught her throat and struggle her. The blue pony pressed breathless a "That hurts!" out of her lips. The draconequus ignored her snarling and walked towards Pinky. He pushed her back in the bottle. Furious he crammed Rainbow Dash after her. Then he melted the opening of the bottle to a tiny hole. Rainbow coughed and try to break the glass, when she saw that four necklaces laid between Discords talons. "Give EM back!", she spited. How could he?! She jump against the bottle, which only rolled a few feet wide. She snarled. How could that happened? Why did anypony have ever trust this… this… Pinky tried to calm her down. "Stop it! Or you'll hurt yourself!", she insisted. The dark face of Discord wasn't fun at all. He may looked beaten up, but his glare at them let even Pinky shiver. At the very moment she saw wrath pouring all through his body. It seems he didn't like to get physically hurt. "I wont give them back to you ever. They are mine now! And don't dare to get in my way again or I guarantee for nothing you runt of evolution!", he just hissed with a hatred voice that overwhelmed his else trolling tone. Then vanished into the air in a light flash. The four screamed after him and try to get lose but they were unable to escape their prisons.

Twilight sighed deeply. Spike was about to come back soon. He wanted to bring her some water. At least she hoped so. Suddenly the flutter of wings break the silence. Ready to fight she looked up. She was barely able to step aside. She focus her eyes at the draconequus that just decided to land on her back, this caused Twilight finally to collapse. A little spark of magic left her horn and fizzled out useless.

"Where is it?", Discord grunted and exterminated Twilight's head. "And where's my decoration?!"

"I don't know what you mean! Get off! You're too heavy!" Twilight panted. She shivered when she recognize how week her voice was.

"Didn't act stupid! I certainly mean your element and the princesses!"

"I don't know either! And the princesses ain't your personal decoration! They are our beloved rulers!" Twilight tried to crawl away when she thought to have a chance. A heavy lion paw stopped her from moving. She felt the claws pricing in her flesh. He was angry. Really angry. What had happened? "Let me go!", Twilight cried. She couldn't keep out all of her fear. Inside her mind she scolded herself for that. He must had gotten aware of it. After all he loves to play with the emotions and minds of ponies.

"Answer my question!" Okay? Was he somehow in a hurry?

"You won't harm them! They teleported away and I don't know the destination! So be cruel! You won't get any useful information!", the unicorn sobbed.

Discord rolled her body bored around. Twilight got dizzy. She felt like a little toy of a cat. Was a cat in his… oh yeah the lion. She hoped he wont do what every cat did when it got bored of its pray. Twilight used any chance she got to crawl away. He simply dragged back at her tail and start over with his play.

"It would be no fun to torture you. You wouldn't last a minute in the condition you are. I still don't get why you used almost all of your power at once and tried to kill me with the others. That's not your style. With all that friendly friendship huggy woggy cutesy stuff. Nevertheless, you are much more fun when you are at your full strength. I mean, I would have believed that Candace would have that extreme standards but..." He hesitated and give himself a face palm. Luna wouldn't be able to teleport in her current state! How could he have forgotten this annoying pink princess? He didn't think she would get here that fast. Maybe Celestia wasn't that trustful in him after all. He have to be aware of other traps.

"You ask me really why we tried to knock you out? You killed Fluttershy for Celestia's sake!", Twilight shouted, she wouldn't admit, that she kinda had the feeling, that blast could probably kill the draconequus. At that moment she just had blended it out. She wasn't a murderer and she didn't want to be one. He bit on his tongue when he thought about Fluttershy. A derogatory commentary almost slipped his mouth. If they thought she was gone for good they would not search for her. "Well you have tried to grilled me as I recall. Since when are you so destructive and brutal?"

"Since you killed one of my friends!", Twilight cried. Her tears just came out of her eyes. There where no holding back anymore. To say it, made it more real every time. She couldn't bare the thought anymore.

"And why would you be any different from me when you would have succeed?", Discord laughed.

'Well I. .. You. ..mah darn it! For the sake of a whole kingdom for so many lives!"

"So protecting my own life is not as worth as protecting any ponyelse life? That means my existence is not equal to a ponies? Are you sure it wasn't just for revenge?"

"You where the one who hurt us first!", Twilight screamed. Holding her head, determined not to let his mind game work on her.

"Oh smart cookie Twily knows everything! She was herself present at the time before Luna and Celestia turned Discord into stone and punished him with the locked in syndrome? I am astonished I wasn't aware of you fly!", he snarled his voice got suddenly poisoned with hatred.

"That's ridiculous!" Twilight moaned. "Why should I believe you? You cannot possibly think I would! Are you telling me you are the victim here? Whatever happens between you and the ponies back then! It cannot weight the same what you have done to them! And it can't weight up for me, that you take away one of my dearest friends!" She tries to gather the remaining shreds of her power. Discord laid himself on the ground using Twilight as a pillow. In rage he looked at her neck. One single bite and this annoying pony would stop talking for ever. What does she knows? Nothing! Her stupid brain was even to young to get the full picture of his suffer. So why should he waste time in talking to this insulting little brat?

The draconequus got hit by a glass of water. He stood up immediately to see Spike behind a crate aiming for the next throw. "I already said! Stop throwing things at me!" When he was about to attack Spike Twilight stand up and put her last remaining strength in her next spell. It hit the creature on the back. He flinched that actually was hurtful. But not strong enough to injured him. The pony collapsing muttering: "Leave Spike..." She had given everything to protect her friends, but she horribly failed. At least… she thought, she could met up with them in the after world. Although she could only hope there was anything like that. So she fainted with a smile on her face and fear in her eyes.

Discord spitted. He just took a step aside, when Spike rushed into his direction. But the baby dragon didn't reach him. He fell down over Twilight's body and protected it with his own. "I won't let you kill her! She's my friend and my family! You will lose at least a finger if you dare to hurt her!" Discords stared down at the wet eyes of Spike. As he recalled the dragon was every single second of his existence at the side of the purple pony.

"Family" He vomit the word. "She's like a mama to you eh?" His eyes filled with unusual seriousness. Spike looked in fear at the creature. "You are boring." Discord said smirking again. His eyes cheered up again. "Tell Twily all of you should stay out of my way and no one will be harmed. Got that? I don't like physical fighting at all. But when anyone of you try to kill me again I may jump over my shadow and crush your bones to tasty white bone flour! Don't forget that wimp!" Spike hugged Twilight even harder, when the shadow of Discord snarled at him, trying to bite him. With an impending look the draconequus vanished in his usual manner. Spike sighed relived. He pressed his body as hard as he could against Twilight's. She was still breathing. Everything would be turn out well. Everything would turn out well. He mumbled to himself.


	4. Secrets Keeper

**Secrets Keeper**

"So you didn't find any exit either?" Fluttershy signed. "It's okay... we'll try to find a solution tomorrow." Sadly she looked at the desperate face of the Dolphin. She could probably found food at the island but for the dolphin school it was going to be tough when they were captured in here for longer. She hugged the animal, which dived afterward in the deep blue ocean. Fluttershy shrugged. She would love to do anything for the school but she felt rather helpless. She had searched the whole day and didn't even find the slightest scratch in the force field. For now she was out of ideas and exhausted.

She flew back to the beach. Angel looked angry at her and impatient as always when he was waiting for his owner. He hadn't eaten anything jet, with a demanding gesture he starred annoyed at Fluttershy. The pony wouldn't let him irritate her. She smiled at him and patted his head. "I am sorry, you poor thing must be awfully hungry, aren't you? Let's ends the day and have some nice dinner.", she said leading to her cottage. She didn't get used to the look of it on a beach by now. It was rather odd and she didn't like to be that near to the sea. She wasn't a good swimmer nor did she like storms very much. So it was still clear, who knows how the weather worked here? Angel was her only pet which was at the cottage, when Discord teleported her home. She felt slightly lonely because of this.

When she entered the kitchen to feed Angel the sound of water caught her attention. The sound came from upstairs. Her face frowned, she hope that it was not what she was thinking. On the other hand, she have no clue how she could escape from this Island. Maybe she could trick him. She sighed. Whom was she kidding? She was terrible at manipulating anypony. Unfortunately her stare didn't worked out as she hoped. She run out of options... "Bon Appetite Angel. I have to check something.", she said her heart heavy as a brick. The bunny ignored her satisfied. A bunch of carrots in front of him was more important right now. He was way to annoyed, that Fluttershy had ignored him for some odd reason the whole day, now was his turn to ignore her!

Fluttershy walked upstairs the noise came or of her bathroom. Oh dear, like she suspected. That could be only the draconequus. What in the hay he was thinking? This was her home, her bathroom and he just... She sighed never mind. He probably couldn't care less about the comfort-zone of somepony else. She opens the door slightly, hoping not to catch his attention to fast. But all she could see were water filling up her whole bathroom. She looked puzzled at the fluid wall that blocked her out of the room. Thankfully it didn't make any afford to splash out after she had opened the door. Maybe she would scold him later. He couldn't take a bath for ever... She was about to close the door when suddenly some force pulled her aggressively in. Fluttershy hold her breath. The water was salty and tasted like the sea. Her eyes hurt a little bit, but it was to late to close them. She landed in her bathtub and shrieked in surprise. She was prepared for Discord but for not for the cold that suddenly stroke through her body. Discord smiled at her. They where surrounded by an air bubble. The bathtub itself was filled with some sort of vanilla ice cream. Some boats made of paprika, filled with bacon, honey and chocolate chips swam at little waves of wiped cream. Fluttershy stuck out her tongue. It was disgusting, sticky and way to cold. Also she don't feel well to have swimming pig parts near by her side. Fluttershy shivered. The ice was perishing but still fluid. How did do he such a thing?

"D... d... Discord! Why are you in my bathroom,!", she uttered. The draconequus looked a little bit beaten up. His nose was bloody and his left eye was swollen as she could say. He had laid a big bloody stake on it. Bruises and grazes were all over his body. He seems to enjoy the cold that apparently ease the pain. Fluttershy just sneezed and shook her body. "And why are you looking like you got under a train?" Fluttershy froze. She cuddled her hooves around her body to get a little bit warmer. It was useless. She resigned and tried to get used to the ice cream. Although her lips went already blue. Discord snipped and a light blue beanie with smiling ice cones on it appeared on her head. He smirked grabbed one of the boats and ate it before he leaned forward to her. "You should have knocked first. That was really impolite of you. Can't you see I am having a bath right now!", he said innocently looking at the freezing pony.

"I am impolite?! This is MY bathroom! You are impolite to use it without asking!", Fluttershy scolded him. She shrugged, when he was about to touch her. He looked a little bit disappointed. But now way she would allow him to touch her head. She wont let him to blow her mind again and turn her into a cruel jerk. She looked angry at him, despite she was aware of his immunity to the stare. He chuckled with joy. Maybe this was just another game for him, Fluttershy thought.

"You know. I easily get bored when I have no pony to annoy. So I prefer to have some companionship. And you didn't get violent so easy. Furthermore you told me earlier I should feel me like home!" He teased her. "About your seconds question. Rarity really have a strong right fist. I must admit I have underestimated her." He arranged his jaw. A loud crack came out of it. The draconequus flinched for a second. "Ow that hurt!" The stake felt into the ice cream and drown with an nasty noise. Fluttershy grimed. Now was a bigger part of a corpse inside of the bathtub. Her face got slightly greenish. But she had more urgent things she have to worry about. She swallowed her sickness and narrowed the draconequus.

"What?! What have you done to my friends?! I swear if you have done anything cruel to them I will never forgive you!", Fluttershy panted. Tears appeared in her eyes. She was anxious. The pony stepped on his chest to show him how serious she was. Even her whole inner spirit was crying in fear. Her knees trembled uncontrolled and made Discord aware of her anguish. "And now you even let those innocent dolphins starve to death! Have you even a heart?!" He moaned. The broken rip hurt really bad. And now almost the whole weight of the pegasus lasted on it. He pushed the pony away. She startled. Would he? "That hurts! I am hurt! What dolphins? What are you even talking about?!", he hissed. The pony clean her throat and tried to focus again. She couldn't let the animals down only because she was afraid. He haven't hurt her so far and it was a life depending manner, that he freed the school or they were done for.

"I mean the poor creatures you captured in your sick force field!", she shouted, closing her eyes and waiting for an impact. But she only heard an annoyed grunt.

"All right all right! I'll fix that! Satisfied?!", he grumbled and snipped. She opened her eyes. He looked a little bit bored and had folded his arms as he was waiting for her answer. Fluttershy couldn't know if he had held his promise. But she would find out tomorrow. If not he got to know her tougher side. He snorted and leaned back. Not thinking to get any answer anymore.

"It is a beginning...", Fluttershy said, carefully scanning his emotion. He still looked bored and just licked his bloody muzzle. The pony sighed, when she thought about Rarity. Had he hurt her as well? "Actually no! You have hurt my friends, haven't you?", Fluttershy guessed in fear.

The draconequus sighed deeply. Why had have he dragged her in? This pony nagged to much for his taste. He cracked his neck and cleaned his teeth with one of his talons. When he saw her anxious gaze he know what she was thinking. He groaned mad. "Well yes I hurt them, but didn't kill your friends! I just protected myself!" Fluttershy's eyes went from sad to angry and she focused the draconequus almost in a killing mood. At least it feels for him like killing mood. He was not sure If this pony even feel comfortable at the sight of blood.

He wheezed. "Look- All I wanted was to talk maybe negotiate and they just beat me up! I don't know why! But they thought I've killed you or something... Why does any pony think I am a murderer?!", he gulped. Maybe he lied a little bit but the gaze of that shy pony was creepy as hell. She still looked at him like she was about to drain his blood and laughing manically afterward. That was kinda sexy. He laughed to himself. Considering this pipsqueak sexy wasn't really what he would have thought a few hours ago. Now he burst into laughter. That was really a ridiculous thought.

"Oh stop laughing! Maybe because you used to hung ponies above fire pits?". She shouted angry. He stopped really laughing. That one joke would haunt him for all pony generations. Wouldn't it? It wasn't even that funny when he thought about it. But obviously ponies don't like the smell of burned coat and fresh grilled meat. Considerably they are all boring and really sticks in the mud when he thought about it. Annoyed he hissed: "Aw come one! Because of that stupid stained glass thing?! Celestia is sometimes such a drama queen! I've never killed a pony on purpose. If some of them got killed, lets call it collateral damage. Your bodies are just so fragile and..."

"How could you say such an awful thing?! Now wonder everyone fears you! These ponies are living beings. Still you just say their death are ignorable accidents!", Fluttershy screamed in shock. Was he really such a monster. He looked almost confused at her. As if he didn't know what the problem was. How could he just sits there and blinking like an innocent colt that wasn't aware that flies die horribly when somepony ripped out her wings. She couldn't stands this cruelty anymore. She tried to leave the bathtub. Discord dragged her back on her tail. "Let me go! That hurts!", Fluttershy cried.

"He as you ponies were anything better!", he grunted. "What about your ancestors?! They invaded almost two millennia ago the homeland of my kind!" Fluttershy helpless tried to get lose. But instead she got dragged closer. "They are the cause of the death of..." Discord hesitated and leaned back. His expression suddenly was incredible sad. He whispered the last sentence almost inaudible. "Well almost anyone but me I guess..." He got angry again and smashed Fluttershy against the wall of the bathtub. She cried silently. It had hurt much. "So don't tell me I should care about your kind! You are so fluffy fuzzy, just so candy sweet and perfect. There is now way that any other order then pony lifestyle would work.", he spited angry his voice full of ironie. "Nothing more than bare meatballs to play with! That is your kind!" Fluttershy began to cry out loud. Tears fall into the ice cream and she didn't know what to do. "I... I don't know about your kind!", she sniffed. "Please you hurt me! I never did any harm to anypony!"

"Any pony!" Discord shouted at her.

"Or any other creature!" Fluttershy whimpered. She tried to get lose of the claws but they carved deep in her flesh. "Please! Please I am sorry! I am so sorry!", she cried out. Discord snarled a last time and let her go. He hates nothing more than pathetic tears. The fear of this pony disgusted him. She still cries and sniffed. He grunted. He was still angry. "Stop crying already!", he shouted. Fluttershy didn't react. He sighed and reached forward to her. She didn't even recognize him so he already touched her cheek, when she looked at him. "Please don't...", she mumbled sniffing.

"Just cut it of and we will get along." He answered. She nodded and tried to stop the tears. But it didn't work out well. She still hick upped and the water flowed down her checks.

"I am sorry...", she whispered inaudible. "You... you scared me..." He sighed. Looking at the slight scratches at her shoulders. Her eyes where filled with pain, fear and sorrow. He closed his eyes. By all of the chaos dammit, he thought. Why does he feel pity for this little thing? He had tortured hundred of her kind. Not a single one was under them that had have any affect to him. But she did somehow reminded him of somebody. Was it some other kind of her stare? Was it possible that she was really - no the elements where the important things. They couldn't be just a catalyst. He groaned bitter: "All right. Will you stop when I say I am sorry." Fluttershy blinked. What had he said just now? He apologized?

"Uuhm... so you don't gonna hurt me any further?" "Just chill out will you? I can't stand your face when you're crying. It is really disturbing. Almost ugly..." "Uhm..." Fluttershy was not sure what she could say. She was so confused that she actually stopped crying at all. "So... you. You will trying to be friendly? No more violence?" Discord almost burst into a laughter. He friendly to ponies? He smirked. Well he was kinda friendly right know and he mustn't be friendly to her at all. Why the heck was he doing this? "If it takes that to cut of this annoying sniffing of yours... Although I could just leave or make you silent..."

Fluttershy flinched. She took a deep breath. Maybe she should go on with her first plan all along. "I will trying myself to be friendly as well to you, when you are friendly to me.", Fluttershy whispered. Discord chuckled now. "Amusing, that you ponies are only considering to be friendly to strange creatures, when your life depends on it. I am pretty sure your three races would still have a real go at each other if it weren't for the windigos back then at your precious 'Hearts Warming Eve'." He stuck his tongue out like he was about to vomit. She wasn't sure but there seemed to be more about that story that bothered him. She examined him carefully.

"How would you know?", she asked. "They probably would have..." "Tss, I kinda lived already that time. Are you serious? I mean your races hated each other to the spine. The leaders wouldn't even have met, if they weren't forced to. As well as your super smart and kind founders. I mean. They wouldn't have met at all if it weren't for my...", he swallowed the last sentence. "Never mind." Fluttershy cock her eyebrows. She wouldn't ask him now. Maybe later. But right now she wouldn't risk he snapped again.

"So you think there would be a 2 millennium war" "No I think not. Maybe there would be a war now and then. Decreased all of you. Maybe there would be peace eventually. But not so fast and not at my home." "Okay... what happened back then? It seems to itch you." "And it is none of your business either!" "What happened? What was so different about your culture, that you got instinct by the ponies? I couldn't remember any war so far..."

The draconequus rolled his eyes. There was more than one war. Not between his kind and the ponies. His kind was destructive from time to time. Still they weren't especially interested in mortals at all. Yet it was rather strange, that Fluttershy seems to have no idea about Tirek or the fights between the griffons and Equestria nor the outburst of Sombra long ago or even the delicate condition between Saddle Arabia and the Kingdom right now. He chuckled, when he thought about their looks the next time they visit. All in all Celestia seemed to cover the truth with cotton candy and stained glass. Never mind it wasn't his problem that she let her minions die ignorant. Well it was just a matter of time they all where his minions. He smirked. Maybe he played a little bit more with the mind of Fluttershy. This time he have no pressure. He could turn her loyalty probably now. The face of Twilight would be awesome, if she find's out that this couldn't be fixed with a bare spell. Fluttershy getting nervous. What was he thinking? He tipped often at his chin smirked now and then and examined her. Then he finally speaks up.

"Only your way of living is right, isn't it? Controlling the weather, the seasons and the grow of plants. Take care for animals and even dare to interfere with the cycle of the moon and the sun! You doesn't even think about if something else were suffering cause of your weird order! You just stated that chaos is all bad!", he said all of a sudden. He seemed serious and wanted to discuss this with her. Okay. She thought. If he want to...

"But it is needed to be done! And you hurt ponies with your chaos!", she answered.

"You see that it works without your stupid order! In Everfree it works! My kind worked without it. Now all of them are gone, but me. That stupid forest is the last place in Equestria that's ticking like it was back in the old times! Have you ever think about it that chaos is the source of every living being?!"

"You can't just ignore the rules of a society. A society needs it order! Without rules, respecting and love each other our world would fall apart!", she insisted.

"Says the animal pony! Do you really think nature is more beautiful when it is pressed in form and order? That's ain't natural! Nature IS chaotic. Otherwise it would be just plane odd and gray. I mean look at the big cites. Full of concrete and barley a plant around! No place for animals!"

"It doesn't allow you to go crazy only because other have made mistakes! Even nature has it rules!" She shivered hard by now and just wanted to leave. She gaps when Discord dragged her to his chest. "I am not finished jet! Our discussion just started to get interesting now!" Many rows of little iron spheres appeared in front of them floating at the ice cream arranged in perfect order. "Maybe I am nuts. But just look! Order, perfection, stability means no movement, no change. No coincidence! Everything stays permanent and cold. But if you add a little chaos..." He created a swirl with his talon and the spheres began to move, creating new forms. "Bam, renewing, motion, future! A little bit of chaos is necessary to keeps things going. You see you could even call the existence of life caused by chaos!"

"But your chaos is to much! You destroy everything!"

"If you burn a forest down you make space for new plants." He dragged her closer and inhaled her sweet sent off fear and something other that had distracted him from the conversation. That couldn't be. He sighed and thought suddenly about a small purple furry body. Much more fragile then that one.

Something clicked inside of him. An instinct triggered by her overwhelmingly sent, her smooth and soft body, her pouncing heart. He was so sick of being alone. Something deep inside him wanted to protect her and never let her go.

He shook his head. Looked down at her. No he must concentrate. No distractions were allowed. His plan was more important then any single pony in this world. The being she remembered him about has died long ago. All because of them. Revenge - That was everything that counted.

Fluttershy shivered so hard by now that her teeth clacked together. Her body was cold as ice and she was about faint. Maybe he should do something to warm her up, he thought. He remembered their last conversation at the beach and smiled slyly, it was her fault. Why did she remember him of the creature that was his whole world back then? He couldn't accept to let anyone near to his feelings. In any possible way. He wouldn't fall for one of the ponies. So why shouldn't he push the feeling to an aggressive negative state. He smiled. When she hates him she could protected him from betraying his plan. Carefully he covered her in his fur and feathers. Heating up his body to comfort the mare.

"At the price of destroy a working system and the base of existing for many living things.", Fluttershy sighed. At least the draconequus was a little bit warm. She cuddled her back inside his feathers. Discord had already forgotten what the conversation was about. He dragged her even closer and laid his head on hers, starting to stroke her body leisurely. "Do you know that lust is sometimes chaotic, too?", he whispered in her ear, inhaling exited her smell. She was so delicate and he enjoyed the touch of an other creature without getting hurt. But Fluttershy struggled she didn't want this touch on free will. "Discord let me go! I feel very uncomfortable about this! And the ice cream is disturbing as well." Discord smirked. That's what he wanted yeah right. Sometimes he cursed the fact that he contained a mortal part in his body. It had helped him to survive the order of the new world. But from time to time it interfere with his actual view of the world. His heart felt so much joy when he touched the body of the mare. He couldn't remember the last time he hugged someone. His brain screamed to be mean and show her that she wasn't more then a responding toy. But the pain deep inside his body tells him just to enjoy the touch. Fluttershy bite his paw. The feeling vanished at the same second. He loosen his clutch and liked his paw. "What was that for?!", he grunted.

"I already said let me go! I don't want you to hug me! I am feeling uncomfortable about this!", Fluttershy said with uncertainty in her voice.

"You feel uncomfortable?" He said sad. He hoped that this would have turned in an other direction. But who was he kidding. The pony was afraid of him. Like the last time he want to be tender to one of these ignorant things! Fear! That was the feeling he should be falling for. Not that butterfly filled pink cotton candy one. At least he get some intense feelings that meant to him. "I feel me harassed!", she shouted. "And I am about to become an ice cube!"

"Oh.", he hissed annoyed. He let her go and the Ice cream changed into a warm bubble bath. Did she just looked at him as he was the most disgusting thing she ever had seen? She swam away from him although she was still visibly freezing. He got in rage. "So I misunderstood your signs from before?" He hissed.

"Which signs?", Fluttershy muttered. He didn't meant the beach and the cuddling out of freeze? She blushed angry. He couldn't be serious. Did he really want to get near to her? Or was this another trick? That was way out of what she had expected he was up to. Did he really just want to... But he looked incredibly hurt by her outburst. "You... are lonely!", Fluttershy whispered surprised. For once the draconequus didn't hear her. He shrugged and seemed to be even more furious. "What's your problem? Haven't you said you want some companionship? Or are you to much afraid of me? What's wrong with a little hugging?", he sighed what was he doing? Why was he so angry?

"Excuse me but I prefer not be touched by the pony who abducted me! I am rather not fall into Stockholm syndrome.", Fluttershy said with an angry voice. "You are to offensive! I don't know you really and I don't like you a little bit! Why should I? You were nothing but mean to me and my friends!"

"That was offensive? A hug to warm you up is offensive?! Maybe this is the cause why I never get a chance with Luna." He bit his tongue. That information was nothing that was meant to be for her ears. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You was interested in Luna?!" Fluttershy beamed at him. He slightly blushed and then turned away. "Why not! As I told you, there are no female of my kind anymore. She is quite a beauty for a pony. As well she is immortal as I am. Ow and her gorgeous night. Or her attitude to be so serious on the one hand and on the other a little prankster. Her laugh is like the sound of the stars aw... I mean..." Fluttershy looked concerned at him was he serious. He must according to his voice. He bit on his lip.

"I... I mean... Think of all the arguing we could have had, because she's so stubborn! That would be programmed chaos or in other words excellent!" Then he signed and lean back into the bath. Happy that the conversation leaves a little bit the awkward zone. The pegasus looked at him with almost an aha glimpse. "But I am over it for generations by now. So never mind. It won't be happen now anyway since I transformed her sister in solid diamond.", he said quick.

Fluttershy starred at him. "You...you did what?! How could you?!"

"You asked that a lot. I just do things I am feeling about."

"But you loved her sister!"

"So, Luna doesn't love me ever. So why bother?"

"Maybe because Celestia gave you a second chance! Are you really that dump to think she and her sister haven't any positive feelings for you, when they does that? How could you betrayal her?!"

"Betrayal? Take a note we are not exactly what you call friends. As well I don't know if it was her idea or Celestia's."

"So what! Did you ever come to the conclusion to be kind by yourself to win a pony's heart?"

"Your kinda misunderstanding something. I was very young when I had feelings for her. I lose this affections long before she and her sister imprisoned me. I don't need her! As well I am not really interested in woman that turned me to stone. So relax. You aren't on my list either."

"With that attitude you will never achieve some friends! Or anyone who actually likes you a bit!", Fluttershy answered angry.

"Newsflash. I am the element of chaos the pure existence of dissension! I am the opposite of you and your precious friends! I don't need anybody! I have plenty of fun without anyone!"

Fluttershy had enough. Not a minute ago he wanted to hug her and now he insist that he didn't need anyone. Fluttershy felt kinda abused by him. She tried again to crawl out of the bathtub. Discord laughed, dragging her back. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy some miserable company! I can have a lot of fun with someone who isn't a friend at all!"

Fluttershy looked angry at him. "Seriously Discord is that so?! I thought you don't need anypony to have fun so let me go!", Fluttershy cried. She was scared to her bones but she have to fight now. "Leave my house! I don't want you to stay here any longer! Maybe I am imprisoned at this island but I haven't to endure you!"

"You can't order me around! Even if you mean at me or shouting. I don't care! I'll leave as soon I am bored of you! Or if I want to hurt some other ponies!"

Furious she shouted: "Oh well then! Have fun! Torture some ponies to fill up that empty space in your heart. But leave me out of it! I don't want to be part of your pathetic struggle to forget that you are lonely! Because you will be sad and desperate searching for something more your whole life! It useless to waste any kindness to you!"

"I am not pathetic nor lonely!" Discord grunted pressing her against the bathtub again. Oh my, she thoughts. I have to get out of here!

"Tell that your crush Luna!", Fluttershy spited. She hope she could intimidated him somehow. But he kinda seems to enjoy it. Why wouldn't he let her go?! His eyes where filled with and evil joy she feared.

"Hey stop that! You can't tell me what to do! But I can order you by my own will. I didn't made you cruel! You aren't allowed to be cruel when I haven't messed up your mind!", he chuckled.

"I AM KIND! But I won't let abuse it by some jerk!", Fluttershy cried. She tries everything to get lose but he was to strong. He laughed:"I am kinda impressed of this new side of you Fluttershy. I really wanna learn more about this side." He winded himself around her body feeling her heart racing in fear. If she wanted or not he would have some fun now. When she hates him he hadn't anything to be sorry about.

"Wh... When you do your little mind game you will never learn anything about it!", Fluttershy muttered. He laughed dark. "Think about it. Maybe I do everything you want but you will never know what I am really thinking or feeling. I will only be a puppet... a...", she tried to calm him down. He put a talon on her lips to get her quite. "Shhh. You are right. It could get boring after a wile. But for now I'll live with that. You won't remember anyway. So let us have some fun." He laughed darkly and was about to kiss her. Fluttershy closed her eyes. "No!",she said and hit his muzzle with her forehead. Discord sniffed. He let her go a little bit. "Don't you think it would be more satisfying if you get that by free will?" The draconequus scratched his chin. "I could even make you love me. You would shiver by any single touch of me in excitement and pleasure. Why should I do any work for that if a single snip of my talons is enough to have complete power over you? Anyways I really love it, when someone looks at me in angst. Don't you think it would be a nice experience?"

Fluttershy gulped. Was he about to rape her? "But... but think about it. You have expired that one really often. Don't you think you will only achieve real power over me when I fall for you and a... and enjoy to be your friend with any single cell by myself?" She stuttered. "We could be friends.. real one..."

He really seems to think about it. "It seems to be unbelievable much work..." He grinned at her and patted her head. "Friendship ha ha. Why do you try to give me something I am not interested in? I can make me friends when I am in the mood."

"Uhm...", Fluttershy coughed. "A but, but... well... but you never had have a real friend, haven't you?" In what situation she had gotten herself into? He looked down at her, her body was shivering not of the cold anymore. Her cyan eyes were filled with tears. It actually bored him. He had liked her tougher reaction from before more. That was just pathetic. As well there was this annoying tiny voice inside of him, that couldn't hurt this pony for real. He tries to get some reason for his doing. Manipulate her? Ensure that she wouldn't turn against him. It was a stupid plan. He wouldn't go for it. The safest thing he could do without hurting her or alter her character was something else. "Friendship eh? Why not... It worth a try."

"Wait you..?", Fluttershy was about to ease. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. I'll try our this friendly thing." Fluttershy smiled carefully. The water in the bathroom vanished and he placed Fluttershy on the ground. "Then sleep well little one. ", he chuckled. Then his expression went mischievous. Fluttershy's face dropped. He leaned forward and stroke her head. All of a sudden everything turned black.


	5. The Crystal Tree

**The crystal tree**

"Twilight? Twilight can You hear me?" She moaned and stand up. She was still a little tired. So she felt now somehow better. The moon had risen. So Luna seemed to be still okay. She sighed in a slight relief.

"Did I sleep long?", she asked standing up. Touching her forehead. So her horn was still there. Thank Celestia.

"About four hours or so...", Spike answered in a low tone. "I was so glad that he didn't harm you! He... he just vanished after you collapsed! But he said if we try to kill him again he would..." he struggled and hide his head under his claws. "He would crush you..."

Twilight looked down to Spike he was really anxious. She hugged him. "Thank you for helping me out my little hero." He blushed and cuddled his head deep into Twilight's coat. He could never live without her. She was his family his big sister and kind of his mother "Let's find the others and that weird tree Luna was talking about.", Twilight said. Spike grabbed her tail when she was about to walk of the edge of the train stage. "Spike what?", Twilight said a little bit annoyed. He knew she hated it to be grabbed at the tail.

"You should watch you're step.", the dragon told her with concern. Twilight squeaked when some floating lemons passed her. Their shape remembered of bunnies that flapping with their ears to fly. What the? The birds came from underneath the stage. Carefully she looked down. She gasped and tracked back. The stage was placed over about 30 other houses and was so high that it even reached the bluish green clouds. Discord must had have some fun before he had left.

"Okay lets find another way down...", she muttered and went into the train station. She shook her head. The interior locked like the nightmare of a five year old colt which had tried to build with anything he could find a cave of horror. "I think Discord needs a lesson in statics...", she sighed and began to climb down the wall made out of - well everything that was former Ponyville.

Spike followed her carefully. "Are you sure it is stable?", he asked unsure about this. He wished he had some wings of a sort. Why did he have to be a dragon without wings?!

"No... so stay close by my side that I can teleported us from time to time. If it gets to dangerous.", Twilight said. She was not really sporty and hoped she wont broke her neck at this activity. The dragon nodded. He gasp when he jumped to Twilight and a melted bank just a few feet under him feel down into the dark. "O...okay...", he whispered. She hold his hand and exhaled. That got to the core...

After a while they reached a part of the buildings that used to be the town hall. A quiet hum got their attention. The mayor float in the air and arranging lollipops in little vases, then she set them on fire with a watering can. The melted candy first smelled like tasty caramel but quickly turned to burned sugar. Twilight tries to get as close as possible to her. The unicorn stood on the edge of an old wagon, which seemed to be oddly stable glued to the wall. Spike sat on her back and could get even a little bit closer to the mare.

"Mayor? Mayor Mare are you alright?", Twilight asked. The light brown mare looked at her gently and prepared more vases.

"Oh yes my dear. Look at my beautiful garden! I couldn't be any better", she sighed in satisfaction. Spike quickly, crawled at Twilight's head and extinguished the mayor's mane with his hand, when it caught fire after she smelled at the melting lollipops. Twilight tried to hold her head straight. The little dragon was heavier, then he looked. "Uhm that's nice. Would you help me to find Pinky Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash?", Twilight asked. She didn't know how she could help the mayor in her actual state. She couldn't get near enough to her to touch her with her horn. As well she was sure that Discord probably had come up with a solution against her memory spell nor was she really aware of the past of the mayor.

The major hummed her tune again and searched for more candy. "Oh the dear Miss Pinky Pie is in her bottle. The house is magnificent. I hope she would throw a house warming party. This would be wonderful."

"Her bottle?", Spike asked. She really was nuts...

"Sh!", said Twilight. "Would you be so kind to show us the way?"

"Sure!" The older pony began to float a few levels down, then she turned right. The unicorn had a little trouble to keep up with her, but the teleportations helped quite a lot. Twilight sighed in relive when she saw Pinky snoring in a bottle, by her side was Rainbow. The pegasus looked exhausted and really angry. Several cracks were to see at the bottle wall. They arrived on the level where bottle lied. "Oh thanks Celestia!", Twilight sighed when she saw Rarity and Applejack as well. They where both tied up and laid on the ground. Rarity looked in joy at her. Applejack couldn't see her from her position. She seemed resigned. The position of the mares looked rather uncomfortable.

"Twilight! you are okay!", Rainbow laughed. The pegasus pressed her head against the bottle and grinned.

"I'll go back to my gardening.", the major warbled and left the scene. She was out of sight in a few minutes.

"Shouldn't we help her?", Spike asked unsure.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know how right now." A whack against the glass was to hear. Rainbow was a little bit inpatient. "Can I have a little help here?", Rainbow moaned. She added a please after she got a short asking look of Rarity. Spike stepped by the side of the bottle. "Move away.", he said.

Twilight didn't hesitate to free Applejack and Rarity. Both of them sighed in relive. They stretched themselves and some loud creaking noise filed the silent of their surrounding.

"Oh thank goodness! My flank is already deaf!", Rarity huffed and helped Applejack to stands up.

"This damn vermin ain't know how to behave!", the orange pony huffed and rubbed her butt. She and Rarity had bruises overall their bodies but thankful nothing was broken.

"Discord has left quite a mess! But I am glad you're alright girls!" Twilight said. She hugged her friends happy. The mares flinched both a little bit. They didn't remember that hugging hurt so much.

Meanwhile Spike melted with his breath a little hole into the wall of the bottle. When the edge had cooled down Rainbow carefully climbed out of the bottle. Pinky jawed and opens her eyes. In the moment she saw Twilight, she jumped and sped up to her. The purple unicorn got almost knocked over. She huffed and tried to get a stable stand again.

"OHMYGOSHTWILIGHTYOU'REALRIGHTIAMSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU!", she screamed. Twilight looked in confusion at her friend. What did she just say? Pinky now let her go, squeaked and began to jump on the place. Cheering and laughing. At always that set a little smile in the faces of her friends.

"So now how get we down in one piece?", Rainbow asked and look down the plunge slope. "I wish I could fly you guys down but..." She looked at her back and grimed. That was really the last straw!

"Of course we slide down silly!", said Pinky. She dragged at the bottle.

"What da ya mean with slide down?" Applejack asked curious.

A sparkle glimpsed in the eye of the party pony. Everyone just thought an oh-oh.

"Pinky!" everybody cried out, but it was to late. The pink pony had loosen the bottle and caught everyone else with it up. Then they jumped over the slope.

"Wheee!', Pinky screamed joyful.

The others screamed horrified.

They fell about two meter, before they bounced into a marquees and got catapulted on the other side of the trash pile. Sliding immediately backwards over some roofs and got tossed forward again by a merry go round only to land in an apple chart which rolled down another hill, got stuck, hurled them into the shield of Sugar Cube Corner and then they rolled a gutter down to the last hill. The bottle slit in a surprising stable manner down the last bit of trash and finally they reached the bottom of the construction and slit outside. "Let's do that again!", Pinky squeaked and jumped down the bottle. The others still clutched the bottle with white or greenish faces. "NO!", they insist in chore. Our was a wonder that nopony had got hurt during this action.

Pinky laughed cheerful. "You look funny." The others rather looked annoyed or angry her. But they were at the bottom for now. So was nothing to complain for now.

"I am so glad you're all okay.", Twilight sighed. Looking back up to the trash mountain, former Ponyville. Rarity tumbled to a lower pile and vomit her guts out.

"Or almost okay I guess...", the unicorn sighed, trying not to vomit herself.

"Yeah well we are and luckily ya to... But Discord stole our the elements. Ya 's gone as well hu?", said Applejack. Twilight shook her head. "No. Mine is safe in Princess Luna's hooves."

The others looked a little uncertain. They were angry that they couldn't have stopped him. But there was no time for complains.

"Well I think we have beat him up more then he hurt us. ", Rainbow said finally, trying to cheer the others up.

"I guess. He was so angry. I still shivering! When I thought about poor Fluttershy... ", Rarity added, carefully cleaning up her mouth and padding Spike who hugged her relived.

"Na she is okay for sure." Pinky said.

"And why are ya so sure about that?", Applejack asked. "He clearly said the Element of Kindness is no longer concern!"

"Exact the element not Fluttershy! He didn't let Luna die. When she was about to choke, he loosens her bind. It looked like he couldn't let her die. I don't think he could kill Fluttershy either.", the pink pony smirked.

"But all the awful things he said!", Rarity insisted.

"Yeah he must pay for that!",Rainbow added.

"Maybe he just wanted to scare us?", Pinky suggested.

Twilight looked hopefully at her. "You're right the last time we fought him he loved to seed his bad thoughts into our mind. Maybe he is trying this again!"

"So there is maybe a chance we see her again?", Rainbow asked. After all Fluttershy was her oldest friend.

"We still have to find her...", Rarity sighed.

"We will but first we have to go to Everfree Forest.", Twilight said. The others looked at her in shock. They don't like the forest at all. But the purple unicorn seemed serious.

"Why in tarnation should we go into that dangerous forest?! We already have our hooves full to help the ponies here.", Apple Jack asked confused.

"Yeah the most of em could maybe could escape. But look at the mayor that creep had messed up their minds! We gotta help them! They could hurt themselves.", Rainbow supported Applejack's statement.

"I know. But guards are on their way to Ponyville right now and they could handle this better then we are. We'll help the folks at best when we find the tree of harmony. ", Twilight answered.

"The what?", her friends asked surprised.

"Princess Luna told me about it. It is be near the castle of the two sisters. She said this thing is the actual source of the very Elements!"

"And why didn't anyone told us of it before?",Rainbow asked annoyed.

"Maybe to keep it save.", Twilight said. Although she wasn't satisfied either with that answer.

"I think we shouldn't stay here keep talking. Let us go.", Rainbow sighed.

'Excuse me?', she flinched and turned around. A light purple unicorn looked with a smile at her. "You must be in charge of the music. It sounds wonderful...", the image of the unicorn faded and turned with then froze. Fluttershy looked confused at the hundreds of bubbles, which hung over her on a strange plant, that almost looked like the roots of some tree. Suddenly the branch where she had seen the unicorn froze. She blinked confused. What was that?

'Oh hello my dear what can I do for you?' 'Um curtains... I need new curtains, I just moved here... and... and my cottage looks still a little...' 'Oh say no more, trust me it will be magnificent after my work is done!' "Rarity? She thought.

Fluttershy turned around to see a other branch froze to ice. She shivered and she walked further. What was going on?

'Food? For Animals. Sure I have some. So ya are the one who took over the animal sanctuary? Mr. Paw Lover was such a kind guy...'

No Applejack! Fluttershy ran to the branch where she saw her first memory of Applejack. Before she reached it, it turned into solid ice. 'What's going on?!', she whispered anxious.

'I am so sorry I didn't wanted to scare you. I threw for every new pony in town a welcome party. I didn't think about it that anypony could stand so much new faces... what about a superduper Iamsosorryandwannabeyour friend cake?!'

"STOP IT!", Fluttershy cried the next branch froze and swallowed all bubbles that contained Pinky. Thick withe fog surrounded her by now. The ground under her hooves was cold and dry that it crushed at every step. "Hello?", She called. "D...Discord stop that!"

She heard cheerful laughter and a few shadows run through the fog. She saw herself as a foal at flight camp. The first time she met Rainbow Dash. "NO! NO!", she cried. The mare ran in the direction but the image vanished when she came near. The laughter got quieter and then stopped. "Please no! Is anypony here? Hello!", she shouted. She felt so lonely all of a sudden.

A dark shadow surrounded her and she shivered. It chuckled darkly: "A little bit too far back what?"

"GO AWAY!", she screamed. The crunch of hooves let her jump around. Another shadow appeared behind her. A beautiful dark blue alicorn stepped out of the fog. Her mane flowing in the air but there was no wind. It was filled with thousands little stars. A bright light surrounded her and tossed the bigger shadow away. But it still lurking nearby.

"Are thou alright Fluttershy?",The mare asked with a gentle voice.

"I feel so lonely!", she cried. "I have no idea whats going on. Everything is so blurry right now. And so cold. Everything is frozen... I am don't know whats going on!"

"Calm down Fluttershy everything will be alright!", Luna answered calm and went to the little shivering mare.

"I know you, don't I?", she answered unsure. Who was this mare? Part by part everything she remembers got gray and crumbled apart. She cried and her tears turned immediately to little ice crystals. Luna's eyes widened. She was about to say something but a dark laughter surrounded the two of them. Suddenly she got hit by a cold and wet wimp, the dream fell painfully apart.

"Dammit!", Luna hissed and stand up from her trance. Shining Armor and Candace looked worried at her. "What happened?", Candace asked. The stuffed and dusty shelves of the Starswirl Library throned to the top of the ceiling. Luna sighed deeply. She wished he was here. Even though they weren't that close as Celestia and him were. He would probably have a idea to stop this dilemma.

"We was able to talk to Fluttershy. But thee doesn't seemed to remember us and thee was really scared. Before we could asked thee more thy woke up. Discord must have recognized our presence. So we don't know thee whereabouts.", she whispered and stand up. She wouldn't remember the wet wimp. Had it been his tongue? She shuddered. How could a creature be this disgusting?!

"What should we do now your majesty?", Shining Armor asked.

"Thou go and gather the guards. We have to bring the civilians to a safe place. Cadance and us will look for a solution to recover Princess Celestia. Maybe Starlswirl is by our Ancestors. But we am sure we will find a solution in thee notes. Thou have several books written about the foe we are facing right now." The withe stallion nodded and went off for his duty. Luna looked sad at the statue that was her sister.

"We'll find a way to help you. We promise. And if it is the last thing we do!"

"So Everfree forest here we go...", Twilight mumbled. The forest seemed thicker and darker then the last time they wandered in it together. Big vines with sharp thorns covered all of its ground. Rainbow was the first who just started to walk in it after her Pinky and Applejack followed without hesitation. "What you are waiting for? The sooner we find this tree the sooner we could kick Dipcords bud!", the rainbow colored mare said. She flinched a little when the thorns cut in her flesh. How she hates walking! There was no going back now. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other.

"Wait. Let me put a spell on this!" The purple unicorn said. Twilight casted a spell that surrounded the hooves of every pony. Rainbow smirked, when she recognized the thorns weren't able to cut through her flesh anymore.

"Neat. ", she said.

"Oh A hope Zacora is all right, when A look at this mess!", Applejack sighed. She looked back back to Sweet Apple Acres. "And A hope ma family is alright as well. "

"I now what you mean I am dying when I think about what could happened to Sweetie Belle or my parents.", Rarity sighed. "Not to mention Opal!"

"Ha, when this stinking serpent had done anything to Scootaloo I am gonna kick his bud to Saddle Arabia!", Rainbow added.

"I am sure they all be able to take care for themselves. But we will look after them as soon as possible.", Twilight sighed. Everypony was nervous. Well expect for Pinky. She saw in everything something good. She was stunned by the new rainclouds of the draconequus. He added citrus sorbet taste to the chocolate milk ones. Pinky drank several times from the sweet weather phenomenon. She was quite angry when the clouds deeper in the forest stopped raining got gray and had as well thorns on them. Twilight shook her head she should have known that he had messed up the forest as well. By now the vines covered almost every inch of the ground. A sweet smell Twilight couldn't name by now was in the air. But she was sure that she had smelled that one before... They had already reached a deep point of the forest. Surprisingly there was no noise between the woods, nor rustle in the bushes. Almost a graves silent laid over the crones of Everfree Forest. Where were all the animals?

"Ow I would feel better when Fluttershy was here. She would know of what the critters are afraid of.", Rarity sighed.

"On the bright sight, we have lesser problems to reach the castle. I already see the river. So I prefer not to worry about it as long we don't encounter the source of the silent.", Twilight said.

The river was as well covered by the vines so they could cross the dashing stream without bigger problems. On the other side of the river the silence stopped. They heard now and then some sharp tone cutting through the air. But they couldn't really track the source of it down. Twilight blinked. Have had one of the vines moved a little? No she must be to tired. She already saw gosts.

"Twilight is there something like metal birds?", asked Spike nervous and clutched against her hips. He was the only one of the herd, that covered their backs.

"Hi Hi they must look strange when they fly with all that weight.", Pinky giggled.

"Well there are some carnivore birds called Styphaliden in the mountains. But they ain't live here? Why?", asked Twilight. Slowly she turned around. Please that couldn't be..

"Because these aren't seem to know that!"

Behind the ponies several cranes had appeared. Their wings and beaks shimmered in the moonlight like sharp blades. They were bigger then normal cranes. Their whole body seemed covered in a polished metal armor. But it was that filigree and detailed as if every Feather was carefully crafted in hours of hard work. Almost surreal the animals floating over the trees.

When the first of them opened his wings and aimed at the ponies Twilight just screamed: "RUN!" Her friends listened to her not sure what the problem was. When the feathers of the creature left the wings and flew like dashing arrows in their direction they began to scream. The feathers cut through the vines and even some of the tree branches.

"What in tarnation?!', Applejack swore. She would have preferred a manticore or a chimera but this was ridiculous. Flesh eating metal birds which shots arrows at them. Who imagined such things?!

They reached the cliff in front of the castle. The vines where still all over the place. What should they do?! Pinky just jumped between the vines. "Here's a secret passage!',she screamed. The other follows not a second to late the next salve of sharp feathers hit the vines right at the place where the ponies had stand before.

Suddenly some of the vines come to life. The ponies screamed when they got tossed aggressively deeper into the canyon. The vines attacked the birds in an instant. "Of man! Why again did Fluttershy like the ground so much more?!", sniffed Rainbow. She was tangled between the vines and got hurt by the thorns. Pinky helped her out. They where deep down at the bottom of the cliff. Scratches were all over their bodies but they were alive. Twilight let her horn glow. It was really dark down here. Almost no moonlight reached the ground.

"What bullies are those birds!", Rarity scoffed.

"They like fresh meat that's all.", Twilight patted. That was a close one. She shrieks, when one of the metal feathers slowly fell down to the bottom it was covered in blood. The birds didn't stop screaming above them. They heard cruel noises of flesh and metal that got ripped apart. Then in angst screams of the cranes. Suddenly everything turned silent. Everypony looked a little bit awkward at each other. Carefully they stepped away from the vines and waited for them to stop searing for living victims. "That was...", Rarity whispered. Twilight nodded her lips just a small line.

"Oh that sounded flashy.", Pinky chuckled. The others looked at her in confusion. That couldn't be her severity. She smiled at them and walked singing forward. Yeah it was Pinky after all.

"A ask me what those vines are. A never seen anything like them!", Apple Jack stated.

"Must be one of Discords dump tricks!", Rainbow howled angry. "The tiny ones attack you when you touch em!" She finally pulled out the last thorn.

The mares followed a long trace between the vines. They formed a little tunnel in the canyon. They must be careful not to touch any of the vines, which searched recognizable for living beings. Rainbow looked angry at the. "Don't you think it smells kinda like caramel apples?", Applejack asked inhaling the air around her. Twilight nodded. She had smelled it earlier. Now that Applejack mentioned it, it was really like caramel apples. Through the vines they saw sometimes some till closed buts. "i hope it will stay by the aggressive vines. They are enough for my taste...", Twilight mumbled.

"What da ya mean?", Applejack asked curious.

"Have anypony seen Pinky Pie?", Rarity Stated. Everypony tried to find her but Pinky Pie had vanished again. Twilight's heart sank and she was about to panic, when she suddenly heart an exited pinch voice.

"OMYGOSHYOUHAVETOSEETHAT!", her voice echoed between the vines. Twilight took a relived breath. That pony... Pinky had discovered a small hole between the vines which lead to an opening. The ponies singed, when they passed the hole. The ground was filled with little crystallized flowers, sparkling in the stale moonlight, that hardly reached the ground of the canyon through the plant. A giant crystal tree stand in the middle of the opening. It appears to have a sun and a moon on its trunk and as well an indentation that resembles oddly Twilight's Cutey Mark. The schmoozer had reached the crystal tree and clutched its trunk and branches. At every spot, where the thorns cut in the bark of the crystal tree, thick silver resin dripped out of it. The magical tree was pale and visibly ill. The vines must steal the energy from the tree.

"So sparkling!", Pinky said looking with big eyes at the tree.

"Wow...", Rainbow just let out. It was stunning and beautiful although it was so weak right now. She couldn't imagine how it looks, when it was at it full strengths.

"I... it is gorgeous!", Rarity whispered. Carefully she took out a sketchbook of her saddle pocket.

"It is dying!", Twilight said sad.

"Damn Discord!", Applejack spitted.

"I think it need the element back... Spike write a letter to Princess Luna. ", the unicorn whispered reverent.

Spike coughed, when the Tiara came with a letter out of his throat. He burped and stroke his neck. "Aw that was disgusting."

Twilight harrumphed herself and began to read the letter out loud: "'Dear Twilight Sparkle. The Elements, where obtained by us a long time ago to defeat the foe known as Discord the first time. Though the current time is as sensitive as it was back then, thou are right to give the Elements its original owner back. This existence is very important for our world and it shall not vanish.'" Twilight paused shortly and looked with a smile to her friends. "'As well we like to inform you that thee dear friend Fluttershy presumable is still alive. We were able to immerse in her dream recently. Though it was a nightmare, the mare seemed not to be hurt at that point. We hope thou quest will be a success. Honorable Your Princess of the Moon Luna.' That's great! Fluttershy is okay!" "Yeaha!", the other cheered. Twilight took a deep breath and levitated the Tiara carefully to the indentation of the trunk.

A bright rainbow light covered the tree, when it redeem the powerful artifact. So big that a ray flashed into the air and lead in the direction of the see. The yaws of the mares dropped. A few moments after that six lights of different colors toss out of the tree. Four of them hit the friends of Twilight. The fifth vanished into a invisible direction. The last covered the unicorn and put a unbelievable warm and kind feeling in Twilight's body. It was almost as if the tree wants to thank her.

Apple Jack gasp. Suddenly she saw a big temple deep in a swamp far in the south even further then the Everfree forest. Over the Appaloosan Mountains Her element laid between some beautiful flowers at an altar

Rarity saw a vision of her element far east of Horseshoe Bay deep down the see between a huge riff of exotic crystal corals.

Rainbow saw her element in the northern mountains high up surrounded by thick fog. Crystal Empire

Pinky recognized hers in the west deep in the San Palomino Desert – oddly enough surrounded by thousands of flowers and butterflies.

Fluttershy shock her head when she saw a volcano and afterward nothing more then hot lava. What was this?

"I know where my element is!", Rainbow, Apple Jack, Pinky and Rarity jubilee in chore.


	6. Only a distant glimpse left

**Only a distant glimpse left**

Fluttershy moaned that was a strange dream. And it ended rushed. Some cold and wet had entered her ear. She looked around and flinched when she saw Discord's face by her side, his tongue hung still out of his mouth. That was... Wait! When? What? He lied in her bed! She lied in her bed what?! "What are you doing in MY bed?!", she shouted.

"You collapsed after I calmed you down. ", he said.

"Calmed me down?! What? Why! You!",Fluttershy shook her head. What had happened in the bathroom. She could remember that she have screamed at him and then... he apologized and suggested to be friendly to her. But was there something else? A part of the conversation seemed missing. Everything before he visited her seemed missing. She remembered that she had wrote Rainbow a letter lately and then... When she look at him some string pulled at her chest but it vanished almost immediately. But she didn't remember either why her guest let her shiver. Well he was kinda creepy and he was in her bed! Did he even know how to behave? She blinked at the draconequus who almost innocently patted Angel. The bunny ain't like that.

"Would you be so kind to leave me alone? Why are even in my bedroom?", she asked.

"As I told you. You fainted I brought you here.", he answered and nudged Angel from the bed. The bunny beamed at him and went to his basket.

"That doesn't explain why are _you_ lying in my bed. ", Fluttershy sighed. "Please be a gentleman and go. Wouldn't you try to be friendly?"

"Awww I am sorry, how ignorant of me.", he chuckled. When did he even arrive? How did they met actually? Her head began to hurt when she tried to think about it but everything was so blurry. She know, that he was capable of... doing things. What?

"Have you done anything with my memory?", Fluttershy asked suddenly. Where did that come from? Why should he be able to... Something felt weird. She shook her head.

"I? How should I..." Suddenly his ears erected and he shivered.

"Aw dammit!", he swore, stands up and left the room.

Fluttershy blinked and decided to follow him. The draconequus was in her living room. She remained at the top of the stairs hiding behind the railing. Maybe she would find out what was going on when she observe him a little. Carefully she tried to order her memories. However she twisted it, it didn't really fit at all. He leaned over the small tee table, four necklaces in front of him. Fluttershy gasped silently. Something about hem hurt like fire in her head. Those objects where important somehow. Only she couldn't point it. Slowly she walked down the stairs. A picture caught her. Rainbow Dash was on it with a turtle. When did she got a pet? Fluttershy flinched, when Discord began to growl quietly.

"That stupid unicorn! Because of her my plan begins to crumble. I can't let that happen!", he hissed to himself. Apparently he haven't got aware of her jet. "I knew I should have concentrated on Luna first!" He spited angry about the loss he couldn't undo anymore. "I better hide those as well before I need them. Grah..." He hesitated he had to stop talking to himself. He could hit himself. Darn why was he so distracted? He couldn't afford to lose again. His backup plan had failed a thousand years ago. Almost triggering now. He felt the strong energy of the tree floating through his little present. But the element of magic was already on its proper place. He thought about it. Maybe he should give them all back. He smirked.

A black and green smoky fire came out of his muzzle and covered the necklaces. A shiver run through Fluttershy's body. She have felt that kind of magic somewhere before. Dark magic. Magic like Sombra's. The name let her shiver, where come that from? Again that headache, Discord snipped and the elements vanished. He was happy it was a win win situation. The annoying ponies would bring the elements back to the tree including his little gift or he got rid of the ponies in the process.

"That should take the deal. But I have to…"

His ears erected, when he heard Fluttershy's silent squeak. He turn around and focused her. She tumbled back, when he got closer to her.

"You probably should go back to sleep. You're looking still exhausted. Maybe you have caught a cold?", he said with a soft voice.

"I didn't slept very well… I… I kinda had a nightmare? My head hurts...", she asked nervous, when she realized that his sent was all over her. "Do... do I smell like you?"

What was the meaning of this? Even the memories about the creature in front of her were fuzzy and didn't come quite to a fit. Discord bow down to her level. Sometimes he looks almost like a dragon when he did this. She wondered if he was really partly a dragon. She was afraid of those. She hoped he wasn't. The word draconequus popped in her mind. That was partly dragon. She smiled confused. "I have to apologize. I hope I hadn't done anything uncomfortable for you. Your dream seemed to be really bad. So I decided to cuddle you a little wile you was asleep. It seemed to help you", he said. Fluttershy looked even more confused at him. He did what? Cuddle her, during her sleep, that was more then creepy. "Excuse me?", she asked. "Normally you… well ask a mare if its okay to sleep in her bed."

He smiled slyly at her. "Aw don't be so frigid it is not like anything happened." Carefully he stroke her head. Fluttershy' headache and the fuzz in her head lowered a bit. Although it helped her to get rid of the pain she imminently jumped back and jelled: "Don't touch me." She blinked as well surprised of her strong reaction. She definitely didn't know what got into her. Discord on the other hand seemed quite chilled. Why didn't hurt him that reaction, when he said he would try out to be friendly. Where they even friends?

"You... are you able to alter memories?", she asked curious. That idea wouldn't let her go.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! How got you this silly idea?", he chuckled.

"But… but somethings ain't right. How did we even met?!"

His expression went dark. Fluttershy did another step back. Luna had interrupted him to early. Her mind must be quite a mess right now. He wasn't sure what she knows and what not...

"Never mind. I wouldn't underestimate Twilight two times. I am sure she would find a way with all of them together.", he thought. "I have to calm her down for now." He smiled at her trustworthy. The mare got nervous. She tried to remember what had happened earlier. Everything what took place in her bath was kinda blurry. She didn't even remember why he was there and how all that weird stuff had happened. Maybe it was a dream. Was she still dreaming? Only a few vague images and words appeared in her mind. And how harder she thought about it the stronger the headache became. Every single memory pierce in her brain like a fierceing knife. She shook her head.

"What have you done to my mind? How comes the headache. You hide something from me…", Fluttershy asked suddenly. A image came blurry into her mind. One she wanted to get clearer. But it wont come to her vision. Something ain't right.

"What do you mean? Isn't it an unlikely idea that someone is able to mess with your mind. Why should I have such a great and dangerous power?", he asked calm. This pegasus was darn good in avoiding his magic. She was smarter then he thought. He cursed her sent and her affect to his actions. Normally he would have deleted all of her memories at once. Somehow, he hadn't have the heart for it. Rainbow Dash was so deep in her memories anchored that he wasn't sure if she would be the same pony without the memories of this specific pony. Darn it was he really to soft?

"I don't know. But something is telling me you have your hove in this pie! What have you done to me?", she whispered anxious. An idea in her mind grew bigger and bigger. She began to shiver and retread in the direction of her chamber.

He blinked. "Nothing." He comes closer grew smaller until he wasn't bigger then Fluttershy. She still shivered. How did he do that?! "I… I don't believe you.", she said. Darn it he must told her anything a lie or whatever or she wont cut it of!

"All right…. how could I put this. I was a close friend of Mr. Paw Lover. I didn't recognize that already someone new had bought his house."

"But I already knew you when I discovered you in my bath!"

He tossed his paw forward and grid her forehead. He grunted, darn to much of it were intact. "You clearly have a flue. That sometimes cause headache… pain in the limps etcetera, etcetera..."

Fluttershy looked puzzled at him, when she started to fell ill somehow. She stumbled backwards, when she felt a little flesh in her head. "Stop hoaxing! That makes no sense at all!"

"There is no fun in sense. But well, well. I think I have to fix you a little bit more...", he said more to himself.

"Fixing me?", she whispered. Her heart pounced. Was there more? "Are you my friend now or not?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I said I would try out to be friendly not to be your friend. That's difference. But chill out. I wont hurt you. Can we go with that?"

"You won't hurt me?! What do you mean with fixing?!"

He snorted and pushed her suddenly to the ground. He had really enough of this games by now. He wouldn't play friendly anymore! "That's none of you business. I should have delete your whole memory in the first place! Then I wouldn't have had to endure your nagging and whining right now!", he hissed.

"Delete my memory?!", Fluttershy dodged his talon that was about to touch her head. She had have a deja vu right now. They have met before in a maze. She got cold to her spine. The pegasus had a bad feeling about his touch. He spread his claws. He was out of patience. When he was about to extinguish her personality anyway he could as well let her suffer a little bit before. He dragged her up on her tail with an evil glare in his eyes. "But first I want to have a trade-off for your wretchedness!", he chuckled. Out of nowhere thin metal strings looped around Fluttershy's body and cut deep her flesh. She gasped. A stinging pain smashed her body. Helpless she began to tremble, when she tasted blood in her mouth. Fear grow in her heart, spreading in seconds through her limps. He tossed her to the side. With a hard jolt she stopped and got aware that she hung from her ceiling. She whimpered, coughed. She almost couldn't breath. She gritted her teeth in embarrassment, when she peed herself, ready to flee, but there was no possibility. Blood dropped down to the floor. She didn't dare to move, since even breathing let the strings cut deeper into her body. "Wait!", Fluttershy peeped, when he come nearer whipping disgusted the mess on the floor away with a move of his talon. "You... you said you wouldn't hurt me!", she begged.

"Oh don't worry. It will be more fun for me than for you... and you kinda allowed me earlier to play with your mind." The creature liked the blood from her throat. His sharp teeth bit harsh in her shoulder. He chuckled and liked his muzzle looking deep in her bright blue eyes. "Now is time to play a little bit with the physical parts. Any suggestions?"

Fluttershy didn't remember any conversation about allowing him anything! How much had he altered?! "Seriously?! You…", she filched. More blurry memories. He had smashed her against the bathtub and he was close to her. She gasp in angst, but tried to snap out of it: "You haven't gone intimate with me have you?" She trampling in her prison, moaned in pain. The strings pulled deeper into her flesh, She was about to fade. He looked really surprised at her and somehow piqued. How had she come to this idea?! He grunted really insulted: "Listen up kid. I haven't done any harm to you, till now. Got that? I don't know what you have dreamed about or how you got that weird idea. But I haven't rape you! I am not interested in pathetic little mares! Even I have my standards sugar cube. Or do you want to challenge me?!" He didn't mean? She stared at him cleaning her throat. That was not how a mare would imagine her first intimate encounter with a colt.

"N... no... Let me go! You hurt me! I wouldn't d... dare to challenge you!", she shouted and tried to get loose. He chuckled when she froze seconds after because of the pain and just cried. "What do you think I want to do right now?", he laughed and teleported behind her. It was really to easy to fear her. She was not his type at all but apparently he got her right to her marrow with that. He chuckled. He was nice and abstinent for at least thousand years. Although he would kill anything, that could lead to another Pinky. Fluttershy choked, when he suddenly surrounded her beginning to spin her body even more into the net. A horrible pain struck through her body, when the string cut into her spine. Carefully he liked over her neck. Pony blood was almost his favorite beside chocolate milk. She screamed but didn't allow herself to fade, when he ram his claws into her belly, pulling her closer. "Please I... what do _you_ want?! I didn't do anything to you! I...", tears flow down her cheeks and she looked desperate in his eyes. That scent again. He inhaled it. Her blood and sweat where full of that scent. He sighed, he was about to rip that big naive eyes out of her plushy face. But that darn scent, he couldn't ignore it, now matter what. He spitted angry and bit in her ear. Then he ripped the strings of her body, shivering in lust when he felt the warm blood stream over his arms. Fluttershy shivered like a wet kitten, when the strings loosen and he let her sink down between his body. "Your pity is really thrilling. I could crush your scull... melting down in your beautiful fragile body and eat the fear right out of your heart in an overwhelming kick.", he snorted annoyed, stroking and liking the hurt, shivering body. "And on the other hand I am not able to. Your damn scent is just to delicate. I am not able to destroy that. Not again." He closed his eyes and sighed. All of her, her face, her voice, her behavior. That _scent._ He shook his head and declared himself a lousy coward, not to get rid of this problem the fast way. Yet he didn't ever had killed someone on purpose. He didn't want to start with someone this - he almost laughed - innocent then that. He wouldn't be able to look _her _in the eyes, if everything worked out like planned.

"Wha... what have I done to you that you are that cruel?", Fluttershy whispered almost inaudible. She wasn't ready to let her "guard" down. Maybe he wanted to lull her into security? He began to stroke her mane, while she still sobbed breathless. When he reached her spine with his now tender touch and began to clean her coat, agitated by of the taste of her, Fluttershy already forgot what had happened when her wounds began to close slowly. The mare didn't oppose anymore. Everything she remembered of the creature just vanished. Like a little newborn foal she laid between his arms, just let everything happened still absent with her mind. The draconequus breathed a sigh and tousled her mane. This pity creature actually turn him into a wuss. Her body looked like nothing ever happened. He wished that would be as easy with Luna. Confused she looked up to him and screamed. Discord sighed. What was now wrong?

"Ple... please don't eat me mister dragon.", she whispered, covering her head with her hooves.

"I am not a dragon nor I want to eat you. But you aren't allow to go. You are my property now.", he answered.

"You... you mean I am a p... pet for you?", she squeaked quietly.

"Kind of.", he whispered to himself.

"I…. if… you wanna be friends with me you shouldn't holding me prison.", she muttered hopefully.

He shake his head and stroke her mane again, laughing about her cute attempts.

"And... why are you in my house?", Fluttershy asked nervous. Would it hurt her, when she tried to crawl out of his clutch? It didn't surround her really tight. The door was not that far away. Outside would be for sure anypony who could help her...

"Just be silent. And stop that look! Its not comfortable for me that you look at me like I am going to eat you. I already tried pony. Your flesh is to sweet."

She shrieked and wanted to run away. He just tossed her back to the ground. "Okay okay. That was a bad joke! I got it. Sheesh! Calm down, I kinda have a macabre humor."

"That's not helping! You are scary…", Fluttershy whimpered. Discord had a hard time to understand a single word of the pony which lay flat on the ground by now. Hiding herself under her mane and wings. He rolled his eyes.

"I wont eat you and I wont do any other cruel thing to you okay?" At least, not any time soon, he thought. She sniffed.

"If I promise to be suuuuper nice, would you let me go, please?", Fluttershy begged.

"Mmh, as I said. You are not allowed to leave this cottage ", he answered, scratching his throat.

"But you do not cage friends up!"

"Listen carefully we are no friends! You are my property nothing more! That's kinda exhausting, you now?"

"Please leave my home... What do you even want?", the last thing got lost in a whining and crying. He panted annoyed. Why did he let her out of his control? He could preserve her and she would do her utility. O yeah exactly – it would be boring as hell to talk to a silent puppet. But this… almost stretched his nerves to much. He shook his head. Maybe she just had to calm down. He would give her that chance. He have to go now anyway.

"Very well I have something important to do right now. So I have to go. But you on the other hand will be a good girl and stay safe inside this cottage. Let's say our new location isn't that quaint anymore.", he sighed.

"Um why didn't you lock me in then?"

"Lets say I trust you. Maybe you could trust me when a give you a little space?", he smirked. She maybe was right about the pet. He rubbed his brows. He's getting old. Fluttershy looked startled at him. Was he serious? She hoped what ever was dangerous would stay outside as well.

"But! What use do I even have for you?! Why couldn't I go?"

"You are my ace in the hole. You are value to the others.", he just said.

"To whom I am value? I am just a little lower middle class pegasus. How could I have any use for a dragon?"

"I already said I am not a dragon. I am a draconequus. And my name is Discord. So please stop that dragon thing! I hate it when ponies compare me to those dump creatures."

"But you look like a lung. What I have read about them didn't picture them as dumb. They are more like wise, spiritual creatures and...", Fluttershy stopped, when she saw his face turning into a utterly amused snoot. He burst into laughter, that she compare him to a creature that only show the ones with a pure and deep down good heart. When she was only slightly afraid of him, she was too cute. He bit his lip and snorted, patting her head: "A mishmash like me a lung. Ha ha... All right. I really don't have time for this. Don't rack your pretty brain about it. Just do as I told you." Before Fluttershy could said anything he vanished in a bright white flash. Puzzled she looked at the spot where the creature was located before. Did he just teleport himself? Draconequus, something ring in her head. She had read something about this in school, haven't she? She sighed and went to her door, anyway it was gone, she should check the village if everything was alright. She opened the door and close it imminently. The outside didn't look like anything that had gravity or any other physical law. As well it was awfully colorful, full of moirés. The worst? About 300 floating eyes looked at her the same time. Blinking and began to hoover into her direction. Fluttershy pressed herself against the door. What the hay was going on?!


	7. On a razors edge

**On a razors edge**

Twilight happily jumped around!

"That's fantastic!" Now they would have a chance to bring that tyrant to fall. They must do something about his mess before anymore ponies got hurt.

Pinky joined Twilight's dance. "We will get the elements back we will get the elements back!", she shouted.

The draconequus appeared a few seconds later at the tree of harmony. He angry looked at the crystal plant. In his heart the element of magic was right in his old place. He feels that his seeds have got pushed back a little bit. He have to absorb as much energy as possible before it was to late. The spirit of the five mares show him, that they haven't given up jet. But why? The last time he had seen them they where crushed. In deep sorrow about losing a friend. They somehow must have gotten the idea Fluttershy was still alive. He was sure that Pinky was the culprit. Never mind he could still got them when they realize she couldn't remember the most of them.

"How could he has spread them so far away from another?", Rarity mumbled. "I thought Celestia had have put a spell on them."

"Maybe it vanished, when she turned into diamond. Remember how all the chaos disappeared, when we defeated Discord, the last time?",Twilight suggest.

"Our he just brought them by himself to their directions?", Pinky added.

"Never mind we know where they are and the tree have some of it's power back...", Twilight sighed. "I hope we find a solution to stop him for good after we brought the other elements back..." Suddenly everyone went a little bit silent. Twilight's tiara laid on the ground without the element in it. The crystal was at his former place now, concealed in the trunk of the wondrous tree. The vines had gotten slightly weaker, but they hadn't stopped by now. What should they do without the power of the elements when they encounter Discord?

Rainbow looked at a bush behind her. She knitted her brown. Was there a rustle between the twigs? She walked to the plants and looked for the cause of the noise.

Discord hastily transformed into a rat. "Did you hear that?", Rainbow said and walked to the bush he hided in. The others didn't recognize her. Applejack and Rarity wondered if the castle of the two sisters, would be a safe place for the ponies or not because of the vines and the birds. Though the tree seemed to protect this place a little bit from the chaos around. Twilight was distracted by dictating Spike a letter to princess Luna and Pinky just talked to the tree. The blue pegasus rolled her eyes. Without her they would be all probably dead by know. How could a pony not be aware of is surrounding?! She would check it out by herself!

"Spike. Please inform Princess Luna about the current situation. Maybe we will find Fluttershy as well when we are looking for the elements. She said in her last letter, that she have seen her alive.", Twilight recaptured.

The face of the unicorn frown. "She had have a horrible nightmare. So I hope she is okay right now… Luna couldn't take the fear away because she got kicked out to soon of the dream. But that means Fluttershy is maybe around Discord himself."

"I am sure she could handle that troll sugar cube.", Applejack said. "She is stronger then she seems." The two ponies hugged. Discord was about to puke, strong, yeah yeah. A shivering pudding of fear in his opinion. He was about to intimidate Applejack, when Rainbow got aware of him. She looked confident at the small rat sitting between the twigs.

"Uw just a ugly vermin.", she said annoyed. "Good for you little fella if you were Discord, I would have beaten you up!" The rat rolled his eyes and bit in Rainbow's nose. Rainbow screamed angry. "Outch you little bastard!" She hurled the rat away and it somewhere landed between the leaves of the tree. Spike was finished with his letter and burn it with his magical fire. Somehow a different colored smoke appeared and mixed up with the letter. The dragon looked oddly behind his disappearing flame that couldn't be... he bit on his lip and turned to Twilight. But all other ponies looked confused at Rainbow Dash. Her muzzle was bloody and began to swell. Two big teeth shaped holes were in it. Rainbow looked really in pain and a little bit desperate.

"Um Twilight. ..", Spike began, tossing at the hip or the unicorn. But and loud laughter swallowed all his affections. Pinky rolled from the tree and passed them stopping right under Rainbow's hooves, which looked almost annoyed at the pink pony.

"Ha ha ha your nostrils look so funny!", Pinky chuckled.

"It's swollen to the size of an orange!",Applejack laughed.

"Phat aipf pfunni!", Rainbow shouted. The nose of the blue mare was turgid, red and hurt horrible by now. She didn't think it was funny at all.

"It's ya fault when you scare little animals. ", Applejack giggled.

"I pfinpfn't pfo apfypfing! Ipf fupft pioft me!", Rainbow argued.

"Oh don't be so rude! Both of you! Rainbow's nostril looks dreadful and it clearly must hurt!", Rarity said and tossed a little handkerchief out of her saddle pocket, then carefully cleaning the bite. Rainbow flinched and couldn't decided between nagging and thanking. The bit really burned and Rarity's attempts didn't make it any better. But she knew that she wanted her best.

"Twilight. ..", Spike said again dragging at the purple unicorn that still was distracted by her friends.

"My Rainbow! You... your body is filed with dots!", Rarity gaped suddenly.

Out of nowhere the whole body of the pegasus filled with big yellow dots.

"Hahahu and they look like smileys.", Pinky snorted, touching one of the dots grinning. The dots clearly showed smiley faces that tossed out their tongues. The one Pinky had just touched, twinkled at her and moved is tongue provocative before it froze again into a silent picture. "Heeey! Those are mean dots!", Pinky said offended.

"They look like what?!", Twilight cried. "Discord! Show yourself!" Spike stamped annoyed at the ground and dragged Twilight's tail harshly. She turned annoyed around almost shouted at the little dragon but he cut off her words: "Ahhhrgh that I was trying to tell you the whole time! I think he captured my letter to princess Luna!", Spike scolded.

Twilight starred at him. "WHAT! That means we have directed him to the Princesses!"

"Calm down we can't do anything right now! It ain't your fault!", Applejack said fast. She knew that Twilight was able to snap in a second. They couldn't have one of her breakdowns right now. Twilight counted loudly to ten breathing at every number slowly in and out. Applejack was right they couldn't do anything right now. They don't know where Luna was and even if they wrote a letter to warn her Discord would be there already. "Al... Alright. First of all we should help Rainbow and look after our families and friends. We must concentrate on bring the elements back. Let's just hope Candace and Luna can handle him. With some luck we just have to gather the elements and find Fluttershy...", Twilight said itchy.

"We should go to Zecora. I am really worried about her. And if she is okay maybe she could help. ", Rarity suggest. "These dots look more like a weird spell then an infection." Rainbow starred at her. She hoped that this bit would not be infected. Who knows where Dipcord had have his teeth lately. For Celestia's sake he ate glass!

"But what is with the birds?", Spike asked scared.

"We just have to take another way. ", Twilight answered. Though she was sure most of the birds got killed by the aggressive vines they should be rather careful. One of their feathers could cut quite well through flesh.

The ponies searched for a place where the vines hang down to the bottom of the cliff. They had calmed a little bit seemingly. With some luck they could use them as a stair up. The mares looked serious at each other. They had seen what those vines were capable of during the fight with the Styphaliden. They could rip them apart if they wanted to. "Do ya think this is a good idea?", Applejack gulped when she saw how far up the edge of the cliff was.

"It is a little bit far for me to teleport to the top... I could try several times but I am still a little bit tired from earlier.", Twilight answered sad.

"Aw Ipf I coupfd pfly pre hapfn'd a pfoblem!", Rainbow moaned. She narrowed her eyes and saw an edge about five meters above them. It was close at the top of the cliff. "And apf pfis edpf?!" Everypony looked confused at her. What did she just said? Rainbow sighed and pointed at the edge.

"Uuh! She is right. This should be close enough!", Pinky said joyful.

Twilight looked up and tried to calculate if it was possible, maybe...

"All right. But you have to come close to me and hold tight." Spike clutched himself around her torso. She looked at him with a little gagged smile on her face. Sometimes he was just cute.

The unicorn concentrated. A spark tossed out of her horn and her friends come even closer to her. With a purple light flash the six vanished and appeared at the top of the edge between several vines. The plant slowly began to moving and nobody dared to lift a hove or even to breath until they stopped. Twilight tried seconds later to teleport the last two meters up. But she couldn't concentrate long enough. The herd flickered two or three seconds and then still was on it's place. Twilight rubbed her head. It was as somepony hammered little nails in it. "Sorry girls I need a short break.", she gezzed. She couldn't remember when she had teleported so many ponies at the same time.

"Then let us try to climb the rest. A don't trust those vines!", Applejack sighed.

"It looks awfully dangerous.", Rarity sighed. Spike nodded and clutched again himself at Twilight. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... We have no need to hurry, hu?", The baby dragon mumbled. "We all could need a break!" His voice pitched a little bit.

"No need to hurry?", Pinky said then raised her voice to a scream and looked deep in the eyes of the dragon, dragging his face to hers. "NO NEED TO HURRY?! ALL OF EQUESTRIA LAYS IN CHAOS! FLUTTERSHY GOT PONYNAPPED! CELESTIA IS SOLID DIAMOND AND THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS, SO EVIL THAT HE HAUNT EVEN LUNA IN HER DREAMS AND EAT LITTLE PONIES RAW IS STILL OUT THERE! LURKING FOR US TO MAKE A SINGLE WRONG MOVE AND THAAAANN..."

Pinky took a dramatic pause, waiting for Spike to reacting with a quite: " And then?"

"BAAAAM!"

Spike squeaked and almost fell from Twilight's back.

"He torn you apart while you're still aliveeeeeeee!"

"Whaha..."

"Pinky!", Twilight sighed.

The pink pony giggled and began to snorting. "Hahahe you should look at your face Spike!"

"Don't scare him that much! We don't have time for this!", Twilight hissed. Pinky smiled and patted Spike.

"Ow no need to be scared Spikywickey. Your big aunty Rarity will protect you.", the white unicorn sighed and comforted him.

"Hehehe...", Spike laughed in an almost goofy tone and smiled with a little blush on his cheeks at Rarity which gently rubbed his belly.

"In one point A agree with you two. We have no time for this! So lets go!", Applejack sighed and slowly began to climb up the vines.

Still it wasn't easy to surpass the last two meters. The thick plants moved now and then when the ponies stepped on them. Sometimes the smaller vines tried to dragged the ponies down or hit annoyed after them. Spike's fire was a great help when one of the vines almost strangled Applejack after she kicked it away. Soon they recognized it was the best to leave the plants as most as possible alone to keep them calm.

Finally they reached the top of the cliff. From now on they way was much easier to move forward, so they where able to avoid the vines better. Soon they tracked the tree where Zecora lives. It was as well surrounded by the vines. "All rigpfd. Pfime to shpfow pfese pines who's pfe boss!", Rainbow cheered.

Twilight carefully moved forward and searched for the door. Around the house of Zecora the vines had blossomed in giant fleshy greenish blue flowers. Big powdered, corny pollen where in the middle of the cup-shaped blossoms and filigree white hairs were all over the place hanging down right from the flowers. A sweet sent of cinnamon candy apples filled the air and Twilight got a little bit dizzy when she got near one of the pollen sacks. She recognized Zecora behind a window trying to send her away with gestures.

"Wait!", whispered Twilight.

"Pfat are pfe waiting pfor?!", Rainbow grunted, she hated waiting if she wasn't able to take a nap during it. Twilight let out a surprised gasp, when Pinky just jumped between the flowers to the door of Zecora without touching any of the hairs.

"For what?", she asked.

"Piinnnnkyyyyy sometimes you scare me almost to death! What ever you do don't touch the white strings!", Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Oh. OKAY!",The pony answered.

One of the white thin hairs gently flow in the wind and touched suddenly Rainbow's flank. She shivered and dashed away. "Uuuggh it is sticky!", she hissed. Seconds after she was away the flower snapped after the next victims by and this where Twilight and Spike. The dragon spited fire out of a reflex. The flower jumped back in surprise. However now the other blossoms and the vines began to move. Pinky got caught and pushed against Zecora's door. She bit in the vines and spited. "Uuueeeww they smell better then they taste!", she moaned. Rarity jumped to the side and got caught at her hind leg. Rainbow run as fast as she could around and tried to tangle the vines in themselves. Applejack bit trough the vine that caught Rarity. But both got seconds after swallowed by one of the blossoms. Twilight stumbled away protected by Spike's fire and used a spell at Pinky. A big shield enclose her and break through the vines. The earthpony cheered and helped Rainbow to tangled the vines.

Moldy and sticky nectar dropped at Applejack and Rarity. Letter squeaked disgusted. "That's horrible!", She whined. "I'll never get that stuff out of my hair!"

"Yo help me if you don't wanna be digested!", Applejack shouted and kicked against the mouth of the plant. It doesn't move a bit. "Let me try something!", Rarity said and pull out a bottle mascara of her pocket.

"We ain't have time for make up!", Applejack yelled at her.

Rarity huffed annoyed and spilled all of the mascara over the plant. It coughed and spit them immediately out, still joggling from one to another side to get rid of the bad taste

"What in..."

"Beautiful for your eyes but you won't have it in your mouth. ", Rarity giggled. Applejack didn't want to ask how she know that.

Twilight jumped to them and grilled the blossom with a flash. It crumbled to the ground and stopped moving. Shortly after that they heard the door of Zecora. The zebra run out with a heroic scream and spoiled some potion over the vines. They rotted visibly down at the spots where the fluid had hit them. "Come in fast! Let's hope it's weakness will last!",Zecora called them.

The six didn't hesitate to follow her invitation and barricaded the door right after them. Some of the vines smashed against the windows. Hastily they built a wall of the furniture to block them as well. Breathless they looked at Zecora which was as nervous as the six.

"What in Tartarus name had driven the forest insane?!", the zebra said out of breath.

"Discord!", Twilight grunted angry.

"My! I could have guessed that he is the cause of all this mess! But say my kind Rainbow Dash, is he as well the cause of your wiggy coat? There are smileys all up to your throat!"

"Pfeel a rat pfid me and phem phe pfods apfeard!"

Zecora touched her muzzle. She had no idea what Rainbow just had said. But the wound looked like a bite. Carefully she cleaned it and put some herbs on it. Rainbow sighed in relive when the wound got a little bit deaf and cooled down. "Mmmmh the bit have to heal itself in time and it will get easily well. But I am afraid that the dots are magic and won't disappear without the right spell!"

"Awww maaan...", Rainbow scoffed.

"Have you found anything?", Luna sighed.

"No! He really have changed all covers! There is not one book left which content matches the title!", Cadance grouched annoyed. How could he do something like this that was just... Somepony simply does not delete information!

A green flame appeared beside Luna and formed a small letter. Luna smiled, when she get an answer back that quick the others may have had a success. Seems her plan worked out well.

The next moment a huge body appeared in front of her. "Hello Luna. How about a little game of…", a chuckling voice sounded.

"DISCORD!" Before anyone was aware of what was even happening Cadance jumped forward and rammed the draconequus right in the chest. He huffed in ache. Cadance as well shivered. Without thinking she had pierced her horn into the body of the creature. The feeling of the flesh getting ripped by her horn was awful. She felt, that she was touched by him and hot blood floating down her face. She ripped out her horn trembling, it felt disgusting almost like she leave a flesh filled balloon.

"I wont let you touch the princess of the moon!", Cadance pant. In shock she looked at the draconequus which lied in ail on the ground struggling to get up. He tried to breath, but only a strange bubbling and whistling tone came out of his mouth. The creature focused her angry.

Her legs shivering. Oh Celestia she hoped that wouldn't kill him. But he bled really badly. She just had acted and didn't think. Otherwise she probably hadn't stroke him at all. He coughed blood, slowly began to stand up faltering. His eyes pointed into nowhere, almost fainting. "Not again.", she thought. She hate this creature but she was never willing to kill anyone! Afraid she took a step back hoping that she hadn't destroyed any important organs.

"Cadance your coat! It turns black!", Luna cried. Cadance pupils became small out of fear. The moment the Princess of Love turned around, she froze to an obsidian. "No!", Luna whispered angry. That spell was meant to hit her. How could he dare?!

"Ow man! Cadance! She is really a party killer isn't she!", Discord wheezed. The blubbered tone out of his chest got a little quieter, but he still struggled to get on his feet. "To bad. That isn't a bit her color! And the pose is really dump as well. Why has she to interfere?" Confused he looked at a him acquainted marble floor. Was he at the Canterlot library? Were they kidding?! They didn't even try to hide? Or had they hoped this place was to obvious?! He felt a little bit underestimated. He froze when he felt ha horn at his throat. "Discord! Stop trolling! We wont let thou get away with that. Either thou turn immediately our sister and princess Cadance back to their former self or we wont hold back anymore!"

"Oh it would be a shame if you didn't give everything Queen 'Snobby Superannuated Speak'. At least I could finish you of with a single touch.", Discord laughed and teleported away.

Luna looked angry around. "Are thou serious trying to scare the mistress of the night herself?! We can show thou things worse than thee baddest nightmares!" Her horn began to glow. A dark laughter appeared at her right side. Without hesitation Luna strikes. "Do thou really think we still fall for thee teleportation tricks?! We wont forgive thou, thou pathetic fowl! Be prepared to meet thee maker! If thou wont turn them back on free will, we will brake the spell by finishing thou of!" The draconequus got hurled away, when the attack of Luna hit him. He crashed into the statue of Celestia. Filling the ground in front of her with blood. He chuckled about that.

"Ah, you really think I am afraid of death. I am the son of the night and the darkness and death is my brother. Why should I be afraid of the darkness of death?" He wasn't able to stands up anymore. The attack smashed him that hard against the statue that his leg was broken. There was no time to heal it at the moment. Not when a furious alicorn approaching ready to finish her pray of. Fuck, he thought. It couldn't end here not now, not without his revenge. He couldn't fail again. Powerless he separated his tail tip from his body and let it sneaked towards Luna.

"Guards! Discord is attacking!", Luna shouted. "Ha, if he was such a huge problem by now. She won't let him get away, won't she?", he thought. But she was right he had still a few aces in the hole. The door opened straightaway after Luna's cry for help. Shining Armor and some guards entered the room. The Leader of the royal guards beamed at the statue that resembles his wife to the last hair of her mane. He felt an unbelievable rage exploding in his heart. Discord was still focused on Luna. This monster didn't even recognize that he had torn Shining' s world apart. How could he lay on the ground just ignoring the pain of the unicorn. Shining Armor screamed in agony. A bright magic flesh left his horn. Discord gasped surprised, when he got hit by the stroke of Twilight's brother. The white stallion cried furious: "How dare you to do such a thing to my wife?!" Shining Armor sped up and galloped into his direction.

Discord grunted. At the moment his vision was only a blurry mixture out of black and withe. He hadn't thought there would be so much trouble. Well he hadn't thought that he got a deadly injury right after appearing here. Desperate he turned the floor into glue. The guards, including Shining Armor, got stuck. Their leader almost feel down to his knees due to the sudden stop. But the stallion wouldn't give up that fast. He was ready for another strike. Discord didn't hesitate to threw an orange at him. The fruit got penetrated by the horn of Shining Armor. Suddenly the orange got really big, seemingly absorbed the power of Shining' s attack. It exploded triggering at the blast of Shining Armor's magic and showered him and the guards with a black sauce made of the same stuff like the anti magic fly stripes. They coughed and were unable to see, cause their bodies were covered almost whole by the substance. Shining Armor cried in rage, when his horn wouldn't work anymore. Several sparks of magic appeared surround him and vanished useless. The stallion began to pull at the sticky substance. "Don't let him get away!", Shining shouted. He heard an unconcerned: "Yes sir!" From the struggling guards. Discord smirked, but hadn't time for a laugh. He felt Luna's magic drizzling horn right at his wound. She had enough. Startled he looked up to her. Holding his breath. Was he really done for? Could she really kill him even though he lied helpless on the ground? He felt something sting in his chest when he saw all that hatred in her eyes and fear. Belied he gritted his teeth. Why? Why was there always this emotion deep down in her eyes when she looked at him?! Maybe he really deserved to die right now. If she only could look not that way at him. Maybe he would be even sorry for his actions against the ponies in the past.

"Any last words creep?!", she howled.

He flinched and smiled at her. "Tag?!", he said. The princess spited in disgust. He always had time for a bad joke! "Prepared to die.", Luna said coldly. Her body stiffened when she felt a little fuzzy touch at her ankle. Carefully she squirted to her leg. A tiny with hair tuft quickly ran away towards the draconequus. A blue substance started to spread form the point it had touched her. Realizing she looked at the tail of Discord. The tip of it was missing. "No! I wont let you get away with that!", she jelled. Discord tried to teleported away but Luna was to fast. Before she petrified to a beautiful dark blue opal with hundreds of sparks in it, she hit Discords body with all of her power. The draconequus screamed, teleported away in the very moment but almost fainted. The next thing he felt was a cupboard hitting his spine. He rolled through the room pulled every furniture he hit with him. Finally he got stopped from the wall.

"Discord! You just can't..."

He tumbled his vision got blurry. This was one to much. He have gone to risky this time. The last thing before he collapsed where Fluttershy's cyan eyes. Desperate with the thought that this couldn't be the end he crawled helpless after her leg. He smiled, when he felt her farm body. Then his consciousness gave up.

"Oh Celestia! That ain't funny! you can't just disappear and demolish my whole furniture when you come back! Discord! Stop playing dead!" Fluttershy angry looked at the still body, lifting carefully his head. She scared stiff when she felt the blood under her hooves. Oh dear. What should she do now?

The rain suddenly stopped. The five ponies looked out of the window. "What happened?", Pinky asked and looked outside. Everything turned back to normal after a few seconds. Finally Rainbow's dots disappeared. "Neat!", she said and frown, when her wings didn't come back. Zecora blinked at her. "What happend. Why did he lower his chaos?", Rarity asked. She was as well frustrated that she haven't got her horn back jet.

"I am not sure but… maybe he need his strengths for something else?", Twilight suggest.

"Is that good?", Pinky asked.

"Well I am not sure. Could be both"

"Awww why didn't I gopf my wings back? Pfhat pfucks!"


	8. Unratable Status Quo

**Unratable Status Quo**

A loud crash suddenly broke the silence of the forest. The ponies looked at each other curious. That could be everything. "What do we do now?", Pinky asked and looked outside of the cottage. The vines still moved and hit against the windows.

"We must try to get out and look for the others.", Twilight said. "I hope that noise wasn't anything bad."

"What could it have been?", Rarity asked.

"I really don't want to think my idea any further...", Twilight mumbled thoughtful. "What do you think, who's element is the nearest?"

"It should be mine.", Rainbow said.

"Somewhere in Crystal Empire. But they are all separated in different directions. It will take forever to get them!" The herbs have done wonders to her nose. She smiled finally she was able to talk clear again. Though her nostrils still were a little bit depth and felt funny. Rarity rolled her eyes when the pegasus putted some of the medicine in her saddle pocked. "Sorry I haven't any pockets...", Rainbow said innocently.

"What about splitting up to get the elements back?", Applejack suggested.

"I don't know we clearly would be faster but I am not sure I'd that would be save. I really don't want to seperate us. Especially when Discord is the enemy. We would be too vulnerable for his tricks when we are alone. As well I have to often learned that it is more successful to achieve something together. I wont do that fault again. ", Twilight answered.

"Well we have to start somewhere. So why not in Crystal Empire? Cadance and Shining Armor know this land by now so why not take our chances there?", Rarity meant.

"Then it is settled. Our first goal is Crystal Empire.", Twilight nodded.

"Okay and how do we get out?", Pinky asked. She observed the vines that began to dig themselves deeper in the ground in a hurry. As if they had something important to do right now.

"Maybe I could make a little brew that will lead us through.", Zecora said, reaching out for some herbs. There wasn't many left but she looked determined.

"And I can back them of with my fire breath!", Spike added proud.

After half an hour they where ready to start, armed with everything that was usable as a weapon.

"Okay ready girls? I count to three. One - two- three!"

The mares galloped as fast as they could out of the cottage. Tossing the vines away, burning and ripping of the flowers. They didn't stop running until they reached the edge of the forest, collapsing exhausted at the ground.

"Pfew we did it!", Twilight cheered.

All started to laugh in relive and looked down to Ponyville. Their faces dropped. The construction of the draconequus had collapsed, crushing in the process every single house of Ponyville. The village was deleted from existence. They saw some guards that took the rumble away searching for survivors. But who knows what had happened to the ponies inside the tower. Twilight felt warm tears running down her checks. "Oh no. .. why?", she whispered.

"What... what happened?", Rarity asked silently. Then she began to ran screaming after Sweetie Belle. Applejack cut off her way. "Calm down. She was with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo this afternoon. The three should be probably alright! Let's check out Sweet Apple Acres. ", she said. Twilight starred at the mess down the hill. She flinched when Pinky touched her back. "It will be okay. I can spot Mayor Mare down there. Let's go talk to the guards.", the Party Pony meant.

"I look with Rarity and Applejack after the others at the farm.", Rainbow added. She was worried about Scootaloo. The group separated. Twilight cleaned her throat and walked with Pinky down the hill. Several pegasy, unicorn and earth pony guards helped the ponies out of the trash. The most of them seemed confused, only slightly hurt.

Pinky Pie trotted to one of the pegasus guards near by. He talked to Pipsqueak and asked him about his condition and if he was aware where his family was.

"I don't know. They were out today delivering a huge palette of pens to Dodge Junction. I... I hope they are okay...", Pipsqueak answered. Pinky touched the shoulder of the handsome guard who looked at her unable to cope with the whole situation.

"I am sorry miss. If you are looking for somepony you have to wait. We haven't cataloged all names by now. May you would be faster when you look for yourself... your name was?", he muttered searching for a free spot at the paper.

"Oh I am Pinky Pie, that is Zecora and this is Twilight Sparkle we just wanted to know if..."

The guard cut her of when he saw Twilight. "Oh Miss Twilight Sparkle the student of the princess!", he said. "Have you any new information? Our cord leaved Canterlot after Princess Cadance got the information her help is required in an instant. When we got here we found that weird construction and started to bring the villagers to safety. But then that whole thing crumbled into pieces and we still have no clue what happened to the princesses. What happened to Discord? Is he still around?", he said exited.

"Well um I don't know where are princess Cadance and Princess Luna are. But I hope they are safe. We aren't sure what the current state is, too. Maybe Princess Luna got him. There must be a cause why his magic stopped so suddenly and didn't disappear fully. How are the town ponies?", Twilight asked anguished.

"Some have injuries from lesser to big ones. The most are under shook, but luckily we didn't find any deadly injured or dead by know. Though we haven't found all town ponies jet", the guard answered worried. "None of them seemed crazy anymore as well. You're absolutely sure Discord is still around miss?"

"Yes I am quite sure that he only lowered his magic. We should be still carefully before we don't have detailed information about the current state.", the purple unicorn said, relieved that there wasn't any dead by now.

"Your brother. I mean royal leader of the guards Sir Shining Armor is right now in Canterlot he should have current information!"

"When he is in Canterlot we can look after him when we traveling to the Crystal Empire.", Pinky suggest.

"May I ask why you want to travel to Crystal Empire?", the guard wanted to know.

"We think that one of the Elements is there."

"The... Elements are gone?"

Twilight gulped. When she saw the worried face of the guard. She haven't the intention to start a panic. She kicked Pinky in the side and hissed silently: "Ow we don't wanna spread some rumors that cause any panic or even more chaos wont we?"

The Pink Pony looked at her and formed a big O with her mouth, when realization hits her. She smiled with her brightes smile at the guard and said giggling: "Aw don't worry we will save the day as always!"

"Well am yes Miss Pie. I wont doubt that.", the guard said nervous. Try to smile himself, when he looked at the colt by his side which looked afraid. Please inform Shining Armor that the Civilians of Ponyville are save now and we bring them into the shelters. Near Canterlot. You would be quietly arrive before us there and it would be a great help if Canterlot could send some Doctors over here."

"Okay Mr. Guard No Problem!", Pinky cheered.

"My Name is Stark Charm Miss Pie you are welcome.", he said. Twilight sighed. Zecora giggled silently. The stallion looked rather desperate, when Pipsqueak dragging at his shoulder asking silently: "Will there be more trouble? Why are we going into the shelters."

"You don't have to fear little soldier we will do our best to protect you and rebuild Ponyville. I am sure our Princesses and The Elements of Harmony would handle the threat that upon us now and everything will be just alright." That was kinda cute how he tried awkwardly to comfort the little colt which looked nothing more chilled then before. She just hugged the colt and twinkled to the others. "Let's check up as well Sweet Apple Acres.", Twilight suggested. She said goodby to Zecora and the stallion which sighed happily, that a mare would take care of the frightened foal.

The doors of the ranch where all closed and nothing was to hear. Scootaloo spied through a window of the barn. "Come back down Scootaloo! Who knows if he is still out there?!", Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Yeah but the rain stopped several minutes ago and I didn't hear Ol' Granny Smith barking anymore!", Scootaloo answered.

"Could ya both just keeping quiet?!", Apple Bloom moaned. This arguing go on for hours now. And since then it was chaos out there. Now there was not. But nevertheless she would wait for her sister to come and safe the day. This could be all an evil trick to lure the last sane ponies out.

"Hey! That's Spike!", Scootaloo said in a low tone and hoped down from the hay box. She sneaked to the door.

"Spike?", asked Apple Bloom and followed her.

"Do he look like the real Spike?", Sweetie Belle asked and followed the two fillies already lurking at the barn door. Apple Bloom opened the door an inch and lured out. Sweetie Belle crawled over her and then Scootaloo so all fillies where able to see.

"Ya both are to heavy!", Apple Bloom complained trying to hold her position but was shivering by the weight of the fillies. Only because she was an earth pony didn't mean she have to be always the muscle of the group.

"There is Rainbow Dash!", Scootaloo gasped and run out without thinking.

"Aw wait!", Apple Bloom shouted. Due to the sudden shake Sweetie Belle fall on the yellow filly.

"Outch! Be careful!", Apple Bloom yelled. She was completely buried by Sweetie Belle which tried to get up from her involuntary pillow. But she was as always a little bit goofy about that. The earth pony blew her mane out of her face and rolled her eyes. She just stand up by herself, tossing Sweetie Belle from her back and trotted after Scootaloo.

"Hey!", moaned Sweetie Belle, turn to her feet and followed. Scootaloo just ran down to the house and tackled Rainbow which cheered when she her and tossed her around.

"Oh my Scoot! You're alright!", Rainbow laughed. The others followed in a group hug smiling- That really WAS Rainbow Dash and Spike!

"Ma sister!", Apple Bloom shouted joyful, she leaved the hug and run Applejack almost over, which dragged her into a long hug almost crying. She was okay and that was everything that counted right now.

"Oh ya all right!", Applejack sighed in relive. Apple Bloom nodded and mumbled something into the coat of her sis. She couldn't hold any tears back. She clutched even closer to her determined to never let her go away again. Rarity ran towards Sweetie Belle and pull her in a strong hug. The unicorn filly now realized that her sister was as well here. Her heard jumped a little, when she happily see the vanishing worry in her eyes. So she did care for her. Sometimes she was not so sure about that. Rarity was often so busy that she didn't recognize the fears of her little sister. She liked to talk to her way more about those then to her mother. But she hadn't often the chance to do it. She just snuggle herself to Rarity and sighed satisfied.

"Oh my what a relive! Are you okay any scratches something broken?!",She said worried. Sweetie Belle chuckled, when Rarity began to observe every single hair at her body, tossing out some straw and looked a little bit over emotional about the whole situation.

"I am all right sis thanks for coming!", Sweetie Belle just said glad and grinned at her.

"So - Have you kicked Discord's butt?!", Scootaloo asked excited. She jumped up and down with her creaky voice. Looking at her Rainbow in a unbelievable adoring manner. A little bit less excited she got aware of the loss of Rainbow's wings. The blue mare gulped and looked at Applejack and Rarity, who weren't really sure what to say. Rarity sighed, when both the other mares looked at her. "Oh my dear. We aren't sure what the current state is. The rain suddenly stopped but as you see Rainbow's wings and my horn got stole by his magic. Still they aren't back by now. So we couldn't say for sure that he is defeated.", the withe unicorn got interrupted by hove trapping. Twilight and Pinky had reached the acres the one smiling the second thoughtfully.

"Twilight!", Applejack greeted.

The unicorn smiled slightly and joined the group.

"Is everypony alright here?", she asked.

"Well ah...", began Applejack.

"We are all right.", the CMC cheered. Twilight smiled and nodded still with a bothered face.

"But we don't know about granny Smith and Big Macintosh.", Scootaloo added.

"Ya last time we see em Granny hunted Big Mac until he climb up a tree!", Said Apple Bloom.

"And they where barking and mewing!", stated Sweetie Belle.

The mares looked a little bit confused at each other. Although they didn't wonder about anything anymore since the creature had escaped.

"So you don't fought against Discord yourself? Have the princesses kicked his but?!", Scootaloo take up the thread again. The ponies smiled a little bit nervous. This time it was Twilight who speak up though she was used to be the speaking voice of her friends in delicate situations.

"We have fought him. But he vanished after that. It is be possible that Luna had a second fight with him. We don't know jet what the state. However he had lowered his magic. Though I don't know the exact reason jet.", she answered.

"So he is still out there?", Sweetie Belle asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Don't be afraid. We will stop him if he is. Anyway we look for Big Mac and Granny Smith. We will handle the problem and you will stay save with the guards in the shelter.", Twilight said.

"Shelters? Have we a bigger problem sis?", Sweetie Belle asked Rarity curious.

"Don't worry honey everything will be alright. Just promise me to stay close the guards."

"Uhm... alright...", answered the filly.

They found Big Macintosh and Granny Smith at the edge of the apple grove. Granny Smith laying at the back of Big Mac she seemed a little bit exhausted but fine. He trotted in his usual chilled manner to the mares and Spike.

"Ya alright?", Applejack asked. He nodded with his typical "Jop" and nuzzled his sisters softly. He sounded a little bit hoarse but he wouldn't talk about it any further. The herd traveled back to Ponyville, where the mares separated from the others.

"Why can't I come with you? I helped you back then a lot in Crystal Empire?", Spike sighed deeply.

"I know but you would be able to send letters to the princess or us. I am not as good as you at this but I would be probably able to stay in contact with you. We couldn't afford loosing any time when we get new information. Furthermore I entrust you to keep an eye on the Cutie Mark Crusaders...", the last sentence Twilight whispered. She had seen that sparkling eyes of them often enough. They where up to something. After some hugging and crying they where finally able to start their travel. Twilight showed back to the big herd of ponies, which talked to each other in fear and curiosity. Nopony knows if they would success. They could only hope that they would.

Shining Armor trotted from one side of the library to the other. "This wicked...", he mumbled a badder curse into his lips and starred at Cadance lonely stroke her now ice cold body. He shivered and his eyes grew rage. Philomena sat at a statue of Starswirl and looked down at the nervous stallion. She tried to cheer him up with a little song. He looked with a fake smile at her not able to do any better.

"We really have to find this creep. Or is he dead? If so, why didn't they turn back?"

The phoenix landed on Luna's flank and cooed she got aware of Tibbles who had hung himself from her head and looked a little bit unconcern about the whole situation. He wasn't used to a solid owner.

"Ow Philomena. Tell me what we should do? Have he hurt my sister as well? I don't want to lose her as well..."

The phoenix make a pity tune and flied out of the window. The stallion looked after her, stroke again over Cadance body and left the room. As hard he suffered right now he had to ensure that everpony was sane and safe. He didn't know if it was a trick or not. The blood of the creature was by know a dark red crusted stain on the floor. Nowpony had the head to clean it up. Somehow it disgusted Shining even more that it was in front of the princess of the sun. This was disrespectful. He should had died right two her hooves. This creature was ignoble for existence anymore.

A guard headed to him, when he was about to leave the library. He smiled a little bit. Good news? Finally! "Prince Armor. The Elements of Harmony are on their way here. The scout spotted them a few hours at the horizon. They would be here at evening.", he said happily.

"Do you think they would have a solution to... to revive the princesses your Highness?"

The hope in the eyes of the guard cheered Shining a little bit up.

"Probably but we shouldn't celebrate to soon. Please let the maids know they should prepare some rooms. They must be exhausted.

"Yes your Highness.", the guard said and begged of for his duty. Shining rolled his eyes. He would never get used to get called that.

Rainbow sighed deeply and set on a bank. "Why didn't anypony warn me about how exhausting WALKING IS?!", she panted turned to her back and looked angry at the sky. He clutched her hooves thinking of Discord' throat between it. When she sees this... this coward again she would.

"Come one Rainbow. You are still the fittest of us. Still I want to reach the castle. This few steps you will accomplish as well would you?", Twilight said annoyed.

They had traveled almost about two days and the complaining of the pegasus really grid hear gears by now.

"A am as for my part starving! So please stop moaning!", Applejack riled annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?! I am moaning?! What about you you..."

"TWILY!"

The mares got interrupted from a gentle voice. Twilight cheered up. She ignored Applejack and Rainbow which boxed each other playfully and nagging at each other. They really liked that. The unicorn jumped up the stairs and hugged her brother passionate.

"Oh I am so lucky you are alright! What happened?! Is everypony alright?!", she asked. She startled when she saw the pain in her brothers eyes.

"Cadance...", he said with shakily voice. His head sunk and the mares gasped silent. What had happened?

Also they where exhausted and really hungry they followed the worried stallion into the library. "Ow...", said Pinky, when she saw something inside of Twilight break. She inhaled shivering, stepped forward to the three statues and just looked at them. Applejack hugged her, when she saw a slight gray shimmer starting to appear at her mane.

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!", she said serious. Twilight looked at her and just started to cry out loud trowing her head into Applejack's shoulder. The others joined the group hug tried to calm the pony down. Which just sniffed and sobbed bitterly. She break down to the floor cowered herself and just shivered.

"Why. Why id he do that?!", she screamed.

"I don't know. But we injured him pretty bad.

Rarity looked at the red stain on the ground which almost looked pitch black in the light of the dawn. She raised her head in surprise. "Uwwh girls...", she whispered. "Why does it exactly dawn?" The others looked irritated at her and then up to the window. She was right. Bright purple and orange light seeped through the windows and covered the bookshelfs in a gentle color. The yaw of the ponies dropped. Celestia still stood immobile in front of them. The last day hadn't come and now all of a sudden the sun rose.

"I... is he back?", Rarity asked.

"I don't know. But we better hurry.", Twilight said worried. She did her best to get calm again. She must be strong now. For all of Equestria.


End file.
